CamusxMilo: Nunca te Olvidare
by llMakerxDreams
Summary: Una promesa cumplida despues de cuatro años; un nuevo amor que siempre es el mismo. Una vida en peligro y una boda de ultimo minuto. ¿Como tomaran esto Milo & Camus?
1. Capitulo 1: El Hotel

En un reconocido Hotel de la ciudad de New York tres chicos disfrutaban de una excelente "fiesta" en el lobby. Dos de ellos eran muy bien parecidos: altos, de largos cabellos azules y de ojos del mismo tono; mientras el otro joven poseía una larga y extensa cabellera Rojiza y ojos como los rubís mismos. Al parecer celebraban algo los de cabellos azules puesto que eran quienes se veían más felices con su acompañante. Debido al escándalo que estaban armando en el Lobby el gerente de aquel hotel les llamo la atención.

-Disculpen Jóvenes pero sería mejor que siguieran su fiesta en la Habitación; están perturbando la tranquilidad de las demás personas-Dijo el Gerente del lugar.

-Claro; siempre y cuando nos proporcione algo más-Dijo Saga el mayor de los peliazules.

-Está bien, el Hotel les proporcionara una botella de Champagne-dijo el Gerente.

- ¿Solo una? – Exclamo un sarcástico Kanon. – Dos y trato hecho.

Los tres jóvenes subieron, para dirigirse a la habitación que les proporciono el Hotel. Tiempo después el pelirrojo salió corriendo de la Habitación, tocando todas las puertas del corredor.

- ¡Auxilio! – gritó un pelirrojo al cual le salía sangre del labio; por todo el pasillo a la vez que tocaba cada puerta de este.

Siguió corriendo por todo el pasillo hasta que se topo con el gerente; miro hacia el corredor y vio a los gemelos regresar a la Habitación.

- Acompáñame, te llevare donde no te puedan hacer daño- dijo el gerente abrazando al pelirrojo.

Después de bajar varios pisos y atravesar la cocina; el gerente llevo al pelirrojo a su oficina; donde abrió una caja fuerte de la cual saco un fajo de Billetes.

- Tuviste suerte chico; si no hubiera estado allí quien sabe lo que te abrían hecho.-dijo el gerente a la vez que sacaba unos papeles.

- Gracias; tuve suerte de que estuviera por allí.- dijo el Pelirrojo preguntándose para que eran los papeles.

-Sabes, ¿Creo que deberías de aceptar esto?- dijo el gerente mientras le entregaba un fajo de billetes.

- Pero, ¿Para qué querría yo eso? – Dijo un confundido pelirrojo.

- Con lo que esos chicos pudieron haberte hecho; además de por el escándalo en los pasillos; este Hotel debe de mantener su respeto. Así que si fueras tan amable de firmas este documente en el cual no nos demandarías y aceptar este dinero como pago por no hacerlo; sería bueno para todos.- dijo el gerente.

- Entonces, ¿solo debo firmar aquí?-dijo el pelirrojo señalando el lugar de la firma.

- Si, y así estaré seguro de que no nos demandaras- dijo un feliz gerente.

- Pero ya le he dicho yo que no los demandare- dijo un impaciente pelirrojo.

- Eso lo sé, pero mañana o pasado tal vez quisiera hacerlo.-dijo el gerente.

-Lo siento; pero debo irme.-dijo el pelirrojo dispuesto a salir.

- Joven son Diez mil dólares-dijo el gerente; haciendo que el chico se detuviera y regresase donde el dinero.

Cuando el chico coloco su mano junto al dinero este lo tiro al suelo y el Gerente se agacho a recogerlo. Aprovechando el pelirrojo para golpearlo con la pierna y dejarlo semiinconsciente. Acto seguido se coloco un auricular y llamo a sus colegas.

- Estoy dentro- dijo feliz el pelirrojo.

- Estamos en posición- le respondió uno de sus colegas al cual observaba por la cámara de seguridad.

- El código de la entrada es 47591894863- dijo un feliz pelirrojo.

Pocos segundos después sus colegas entraron, nuevamente eran los gemelos y un tercer acompañante, algo mayor que ellos de cabellos café oscuros y ojos verdes.

- Vaya; eres increíble Camus; me sorprende que a pesar de ser tan guapo y el más pequeño, seas tan inteligente- dijo un burlón Kanon al pelirrojo joven.

- Cierra la boca imbécil; que por cierto aun no te has librado por golpearme – dijo Camus limpiando la sangre que aun yacía en su labio.

- Niños, ya basta no estamos para sus discusiones tontas; además el golpe se tenía que ver bastante real ¿No crees?-dijo Saga.

- Pero pudieron usar alguna otra cosa; se ve que dos cabezas nunca pensaran mejor que una- dijo un furioso Camus que estaba a punto de golpear a los gemelos si llegaban a decirle cualquier otra tontería.

- Camus, mejor ya olvídalos- dijo Dohko posando su mano sobre el hombro de Camus- no vale la pena que gastes tus golpes con ese par de idiotas.

- Tienes razón Dohko; bueno ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Camus un poco más relajado pero más Serio.

- Vale; ahora Dohko has lo tuyo-dijo Kanon mientras revisaba cual era la pared más débil.- ¡Bingo!

Dohko sacó de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba unos explosivos, los cuales usaron para romper la pared la cual; tenía unas escaleras que al parecer conducían al destino de nuestros chicos. Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras primero Camus luego los gemelos y al final Dohko. Una vez que bajaron pensaron que su misión sería imposible puesto que enfrente de ellos se encontraba una gran caja fuerte; que más bien era la puerta de una bóveda.

- Creo que esto será imposible – Dijo un desanimado Kanon.

- Kanon; ¿Para qué crees que viene Camus con nosotros?- pregunto Saga.

- Hum, pues ¿Para hacerla de carnada?- dijo un confundido Kanon, el cual solo sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Idiota!, yo no vengo a solaparles sus estupideces; ahora cállense que este bebé y yo tenemos una cita - dijo colocando su oído junto a la puerta de la bóveda, recorriéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

- Ja, se te hará imposible abrir esa puerta – dijo Saga.

- Así, pues mira eso- dijo Dohko señalando a Camus que ya había logrado abrir la puerta delante de ellos.

- ¿Qué decías? –dijo Camus riéndose al ver la expresión en el rostro de Saga.

Los cuatro entraron en la Bóveda para continuar con su misión.

- Bueno, y ¿que supone que buscamos?- dijo Kanon

- Buscamos una valiosa y vieja pieza de arte- dijo Saga

- Pero, ¿Cómo saber cuál es?- dijo un desconcertado Camus.

- Pues buscamos el Partenón – Dijo Dohko contestando a las preguntas.

- Pero eso es demasiado grande ¿Cómo diablos lo sacaremos?- dijo Kanon.

- Eso es lo de menos; se me ha especificado que pieza sacar.-dijo Dohko.

Todos buscaron la pieza, que Dohko les dijo buscar, pero para su desgracia quien primero la encontró fue Dohko; quien acto seguido escapo dejando atrás a los otros tres. Y peor cerró la puerta de la bóveda y esta activo la alarma con la cual empieza "la hora gris".

- Y ahora ¿qué demonios haremos?- Dijo un enfadado Saga.

- Lo que debemos hacer es prepararnos – Dijo Kanon entregando un arma a Saga.

- ¿Acaso estás loco Kanon?- dijo Camus rechazando el arma que este le entrego.

-No, Por supuesto que no lo estoy, aunque trates de abrir esa puerta, si llegas a fallar solamente activaras la alarma que conecta con la policía y estaremos perdidos – Dijo Kanon sujetando a Camus del brazo entregándole nuevamente el arma.


	2. Capitulo 2: Escapando de la Bóveda

Mientras tanto fuera del lugar; por las escaleras que deban a la parte trasera del Hotel; Dohko huía con lo que había robado del Partenón. Pero no se dio cuenta de que fuera había una Camioneta negra tipo minivan esperando por alguien; a un costado de ella se encontraba un tipo de Cabellos rubios y ojos dorados que al parecer, esperaba por alguien.

El tipo de cabellos rubios se percato de Dohko y rápidamente se entrometió en su camino…

- Se puede saber, ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – Dijo el tipo de cabello rubio

- No veo por qué deba de interesarle esto a usted, además ¿Por qué debería de hablar con un extraño como usted? – Dijo Dohko mientras subía unos escalones.

- Porque yo para usted no soy ningún extraño; por si no lo sabe tengo que mantener a Salvo a esos tres jóvenes que abandono dentro de la bóveda; pero en especial a uno –dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa.

- ¿Cómo sabe que hay personas allí dentro? – pregunto Dohko asombrado

-¿Enserio las hay?-pregunto sarcásticamente el rubio – y déjeme adivinar lo que lleva en esa bolsa negra ¿Es el Partenón?

- ¿Cómo puede saber eso usted? ¿Yo nunca le he dicho que traigo dentro de la bolsa? –Dijo Dohko algo angustiado.

¿Qué como lo sé? – Dijo Sarcásticamente y riendo maliciosamente el rubio – lo sé porque dentro de esa bóveda se encuentran los gemelos Saga y Kanon y una tercera persona que más le vale que este a salvo.

¿Quién es usted? –dijo Dohko

¿Qué quién soy?; Yo soy Shion Derbi encargado de proteger a Camus y de entregar el Pedido al Sr. Montres. Así que se lo pido de la mejor manera; ¿será usted tan amable de entregarme ese Partenón?

- ¡Claro que no! Un cliente me ofreció el doble por esto; así que no se lo daré a usted.-dijo desafiante Dohko.

- Como quiera – Dijo Shion el cual saco su arma y disparo en la pierna a Dohko. –Volveré a preguntarle; me entregara eso ¿Si o no? – Shion disparo nuevamente esta vez a un lado de Dohko; ya que lo suyo no era la Violencia.

Dohko por temor a perder su vida en manos de Shion; le entrego el Partenón y Shion a su vez a uno de sus subordinados.

Mientras tanto en la Bóveda…

Camus estaba siendo curado de algunos golpes por Saga ya que forzosamente le tuvo que hacer algo a Kanon; quien en esos momentos ya había perdido la paciencia.

*Flashback*

-No, Por supuesto que no lo estoy, aunque trates de abrir esa puerta, si llegas a fallar solamente activaras la alarma que conecta con la policía y estaremos perdidos – Dijo Kanon sujetando a Camus del brazo entregándole nuevamente el arma.

- Lo siento Kanon, pero yo no puedo hacer esto – dijo Camus lanzando el arma lejos de él - creo que lo mejor será intentar abrir la puerta y si fracasamos al menos intentar hacer un túnel para salir.

- Kanon, Camus tiene razón debemos de intentar abrirla por dentro y en caso contrario buscar otra salida –Dijo Saga tratando de tranquilizar a su Hermano.

- Esta bien; si no puedes abrir esa puerta; lo haremos a mi modo – Dijo Kanon

Camus se acerco a la puerta de la bóveda y saco una especie de pluma que llevaba en uno de sus zapatos; la cual en realidad era un laser; hizo un pequeño hoyo de no más de 5 milímetros, en el cual después colocaría un taladro; lo hizo con el mayor cuidado que pudo; pero desgraciadamente no logro su cometido y activo la alarma dejándoles un tiempo restante de diez minutos máximo. Por no lograr esto pasarían a hacerlo al modo de Kanon y este era afrontar a la policía quieras o no quieras. Y como Kanon sabía que Camus podría fallar este trato de darle otra vez el arma.

- Toma; después de esto lo necesitaras – Dijo Kanon entregándole el arma a Camus.

- Te he dicho un millón de veces que yo no hare esto –dijo Camus lanzando el arma.

- Camus me estas obligando a hacer algo que no quiero

- Lo siento Camus pero como te dije lo haremos a mi modo; aunque tú no quieras – Dijo Kanon muy molesto

Kanon ya no aguanto a Camus quien seguía protestando que no haría las cosas como Kanon quería entonces Kanon le abofeteo tan fuerte que nuevamente le rompió el labio y escurría un líquido rojo por la boca de este.

*fin del Flashback*

- ¡Eres un idiota Kanon! ¡Solo nos estas arriesgando a morir! – Dijo un molesto Camus mientras le curaba Saga.

- Kanon; creo que ya te excediste además, Camus tiene razón; seremos dos contra un escuadrón de policía. ¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto? –dijo algo preocupado Saga.

- No lo estoy; pero aun así que mas podemos hacer; Dohko probablemente ya debió de haber escapado con el Partenón y además no creo que un milagro nos salve. –Dijo Kanon un poco resignado

De pronto Camus sintió como el celular que traía en la bolsa delantera derecha comenzaba a vibrar- ¿Quién será ahora? –pensó Camus; enseguida le entrego el celular a saga ya que él no podía contestar

-Vamos Camus ¿Qué demonios esperas para contestar? –Dijo un Furioso Shion que corría por todo el Hotel tratando de buscar como llegar a esa bóveda.

- ¿Hola? ¿Quién es? –pregunto Saga mientras contestaba la llamada

- ¿Dónde está Camus? – pregunto algo preocupado Shion.

- Está con nosotros en la Bóveda; puedes darte prisa, creo que Kanon se está confundiendo; además de que nos quedan algunos minutos para que llegue la policía - Dijo Saga mirando su reloj.

- Saga dime ¿Dónde está la bóveda?; creo que tengo un plan para que puedan salir por donde entraron ilesos –dijo Shion deteniéndose un momento.

- La bóveda está atravesando la Cocina, por la puerta a la oficina del gerente hay un túnel debes atravesarlo y quedaras cerca de donde estamos; pero ten cuidado estoy seguro que la policía no tarda en llegar. Por cierto –Saga trago un poco de Saliva –Dohko no está con nosotros; el, nos abandono en la Bóveda llevándose el Partenón consigo – Dijo Saga algo triste.

- Por ello no te preocupes Saga, logre detenerlo justamente cuando se pensaba en marchar; ahora lo más importante es sacarlos de ahí –dijo Shion tratando de calmarlo.

- Por cierto ¿Dijiste que tenias un plan verdad? – pregunto Saga y al oír esto; Kanon se acerco donde Saga y Camus.

- Claro que lo tengo; yo alguna vez pensé que esto podría pasar; así que escucha bien; cuando la policía llegue deben de estar preparados, así que armen una bomba de humo la cual será de gran ayuda para huir; si es necesario que sean dos o tres mejor. Cuando el humo comience a hacer efecto entrare por ustedes y saldremos por donde entramos como si nada. ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo Shion; algo preocupado por los chicos; pero en un tono de compasión y alegría.

- Claro; comenzare a hacerlo ahora mismo; nos vemos en unos momentos –Dijo Saga mientras colgaba el celular.

- ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? –pregunto algo preocupado Camus

-¿Quién era el que llamo y que quería? –dijo Kanon un poco más relajado.

- Oye! Acabo de preguntar eso yo – dijo Camus molesto

- Era Shion, dijo que hay una manera de salir sin usar un arma; así que si me disculpas necesito la ayuda de Camus y que te alejes lo mas que puedas de él hasta que salgamos de aquí –Dijo Saga algo molesto pero concentrado y serio.

- Esta bien – Kanon se alejo de Saga para dejarlo trabajar en lo que el tenía que hacer.

Saga se dirigió primero a la mochila que llevaba la cual tenía varias cosas que iba a necesitar, se dirigió a Camus - ahora necesito de tu ayuda si queremos salir de aquí – dijo Saga suavemente a Camus el cual asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga por ti? –dijo Camus ya más relajado.

- Quiero que me ayudes a crear una bomba de humo con la cual saldremos sin ser vistos –dijo Saga a Camus mirándolo serenamente.

- Esta bien, te ayudare –dijo Camus tratando de sonreír.

- ¿Todo bien?- pregunto preocupado Saga a Camus este solo asintió.

En unos cuantos segundos lograron terminar dos bombas de humo; instantes después Shion volvió a llamar para avisar que estaba en posición; cuando colgaron se escucharon las sirenas de la Policía quienes esperaban a la salida de los chicos. Saga llamo a Kanon para que se preparara para salir.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió Kanon disparo para indicar a Shion que estaban listos para salir; lanzaron la bomba de humo para salir los tres; cuando salieron nuevamente lanzaron otra con la cual lograron llegar hasta el túnel. Shion guiaba a los chicos hacia la salida y una vez fuera subieron a la minivan negra la cual los esperaba. Una vez dentro de ella Kanon pidió disculpas a Camus...

- ¿Camus, me podrías perdonar por lo que te hice?- pregunto Kanon suavemente a Camus.

- No te preocupes de ello, se que no era en verdad tu intención; pero… promete que no volverás a hacerlo nunca y no le darás nunca celos a tu hermano –dijo Camus sonriendo a Kanon quien le dio un abrazo.

Minutos después dejaron el pedido con el Sr. Montres el cual pago y agradeció el esfuerzo de los chicos. Después dejaron a los gemelos en su casa; para después llegar a la residencia de Camus donde Shion era el encargado de proteger al Hijo menor de la Familia Bontecou; Familia originaria de Francia que se mudo a Estados Unidos para establecer el dominio internacional de las empresas del padre de Camus. Una vez que llegaron Shion llevo a Camus hasta su dormitorio y espero a que este se durmiera para retirarse.

Mientras tanto en otra Residencia un Joven de violáceos cabellos ideaba un plan para robar una valiosa estatua con forma de dálmata hecha de Jade con los ojos de diamante, el collar de rubís y las manchas de oro; que traerían al museo de la Ciudad de New York.


	3. Capitulo 3: Mansion Bontecou

Al día Siguiente en la Mansión de los Bontecou una chica de cabellos naranja vestida con un traje de sirvienta se dirige a la Habitación de uno de los jóvenes residentes de esa gran mansión. Entra cuidadosamente a la habitación y abre poco a poco las cortinas.

- Buenos Días joven Dégel – dice la chica al joven que se encontraba en la cama; el cual estaba despertando.

- aaaahhh –dice mientras estira sus brazos - ¡Buenos Días Marín! – dice alegremente el joven de largos cabellos rojizos.

- ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? –dice alegre Marín mientras deja el desayuno sobre la mesita junto a la cama.

-Excelente Marín; y ¿Tu qué tal? –dice Tomando un poco del juego de naranja de su desayuno.

- Muy bien joven; ahora si me disculpa debo ir a despertar a su hermano menor – dice Marín saliendo de la habitación.

- Espera Marín - dice saltando de la cama – Tu sigue con tus demás tareas y deja que yo levante a mi hermanito –dice Dégel con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien Joven como usted diga –Dice Marín para retirase a dejar sus cosas.

Dégel se cambia de ropa; se coloca unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca junto con un par de tenis blancos. Después se dirige a la Habitación del fondo a la cual entra sin hacer ruido para no despertar fácilmente a su hermano; una vez dentro abre las cortinas de par en par haciendo que los fuertes y tibios rayos del sol den en la cara a su hermano.

- ¡Camus despierta! – Grita Dégel fuertemente en toda la Habitación.

- Por Zeus Dégel apaga la maldita luz y déjame Dormir!!! – Dice Camus tapándose la cara con la almohada.

- No seas flojo Camus; no es mi culpa que te hayan contratado para robar ayer a ese lujoso Hotel con bóveda secreta repleta de miles de obras de Arte y que hayan robado el Partenón – Dice Dégel algo sarcástico y burlón.

Camus se levanta de golpe de la cama, ya que se supone nadie sabría que hizo ayer por la noche.

-¿Quién demonios te dijo esa gran mentira? –dijo Camus disimulando el nerviosismo.

- Nadie me lo dijo; lo vi en la Televisión; lo leí en el diario y aparte llegaste a las 3:30 de la mañana exactamente –dijo Dégel Fríamente.

- Ni si quiera tienes pruebas de que realmente yo estuve ahí –dijo Camus retando a Dégel

- ¿Estas seguro de ello? – dijo Dégel mientras se dirigía más cerca de Camus.

- C-Claro que lo e-estoy – dijo algo nervioso Camus.

- Entonces si estás tan seguro, ¿Por qué tienes miedo?; El que nada debe nada teme – Dijo Dégel dirigiéndose al armario de Camus.

- Dégel ni se te ocurra abrir mi armario y mucho menos tocar mis cosas –dijo molesto Camus.

- Calma no soy tan idiota como para hacer eso; yo solo buscaba…-dijo Dégel mientras se agachaba y recogía un objeto del piso – esto – dijo mostrando lo que había encontrado. – Dijiste que no fuiste ahí; pero, ¿cómo explicas el origen de esta pequeña y diminuta carta de presentación del Sr. Montres?

- E-Este es solo que – le quita la tarjeta de la mano a Dégel – me ha pedido un encargo más sobre un museo y un chico que debo de proteger. – dijo Camus ya más tranquilo.

- Y ¿Qué sabes acerca de ese chiquillo? –pregunto Dégel recargándose sobre el armario de Camus.

- No mucho; se supone que llegara hoy como a las siete a la ciudad con una estatua de Jade cuyo valor se estima en cerca de cinco millones de dólares; pero para cualquier ladrón que conozca al hijo menor de los Yagami; sabe que para sus padres ese pequeño tiene el valor de toda su fortuna; así que estima el precio del chico como en unas 100 estatuas de esas –dijo Camus haciendo énfasis en el valor del chico.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Camus?; no creo que ese chico tenga semejante valor- dijo Dégel algo confundido – un chico no puede tener tanto valor.

-Mas vale que lo creas hermano; si no me crees pregunta a cualquiera o revisa en la Internet y me dices que es lo que encuentras –dijo Camus seriamente –ahora si no te molesta debo cambiarme –dijo Camus sacando a Dégel de su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras este.

-Al fin –dice Camus suspirando y dejándose caer por la puerta de su habitación –Menos mal que siempre tengo buenas y razonables excusas –dice riendo.

Camus se cambia de ropa y se coloca unos jeans negros; una camisa formal negra junto con un par de tenis negros para después salir de su habitación e ir a desayunar junto con su madre ya que su padre se encontraba fuera de la ciudad de Nueva York arreglando algunos asuntos.

Mientras lejos de allí varios metros; para ser específicos sobre volando aun el océano pacifico; en un jet privado cerca del continente americano viajaban dos jóvenes que sostenían una pequeña conversación.

-Bueno, Joven Yagami; podría repetirme ¿Por qué decidió usted venir solo a dejar esa estatua?- pregunto un joven de rubios y ondulados cabellos.

-Veras Milo mis padres no podrían traerme y prometimos que la estatua estaría en el museo a mas tardar hoy –dijo el joven Yagami quien tenía cabellos color verde y sus ojos parecían jades.

- Y ¿no temes por tu seguridad Shun? – pregunto Milo algo preocupado

-Claro que no Milo; por eso pedí que vinieras conmigo, se que eres una excelente persona además de que te considero de buen corazón y hábil para hacer esto. Además en el aeropuerto nos esperaran tres jóvenes los cuales se encargaran de mi protección y la de la estatua – dijo Shun esbozando una larga sonrisa.

- Y ¿Cómo sabe que esos jóvenes son de fiar? –pregunto Milo algo dudoso.

- Yo lo presiento; ellos pertenecen a una especie de agencia en la cual son entrenados para proteger, robar, huir, jugar o divertir a las demás personas; se que son de confianza ya que son de poderosas familias y conozco bien al hijo menor de los Bontecou; además de que se que él trabaja en esa asociación –dijo Shun a Milo para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

- Pero ¿en realidad existe una asociación así? – pregunto Milo desconcertado.

- Claro se llama SaintDollHouse – dijo Shun muy seguro – es una compañía de un amigo de mi padre; no sé si recuerdes a Julián Solo

- Claro; ¿el tiene el dominio de los mares de Japón no? –dijo Milo felizmente.

- El exactamente; es el dueño de esa compañía y las personas que se inscriben en ella lo hacen voluntaria y conscientemente –dice Shun cuidadosamente –además de que la mayoría de las veces no todos los que entran a SaintDollHouse se pueden quedar allí; se hacen pruebas si las llegan a fracasar entre los Activos que vayan a la Misión; deben de solucionarlo o se despedirán de la asociación.


	4. Capitulo 4: SaintDollHouse

Y así siguió una larga plática sobre SaintDollHouse en aquel Jet privado con Destino a la ciudad de Nueva York. Mientras Camus desayunaba con su madre y con su hermano; recibió una llamada a su celular por parte de Sorrento un joven de cabellos lilas y cortos con ojos color rosa…

-Camus lamento si te interrumpo pero el Sr. Julián desea verle para tratar algunos asuntos sobre el trabajo que deberán de realizar esta semana –dijo por el teléfono educada y cortésmente Sorrento.

-No te preocupes Sorrento, voy para allá.-dijo Camus al momento que colgaba el celular.

-¿Quién era Cariño?- pregunto una dama de cabellos rojizos; esta mujer era Beatrice una bella dama madre de Camus y Dégel.

- Era un amigo; quiere que lo vaya a ver; porque necesita decirme algo importante; por cierto Madre estaré algo ocupado con una visita; no sé si recuerdes al pequeño Shunny –dijo Camus con algo de prisa.

-OH Claro que lo recuerdo; es tan encantador ese niño, espero te diviertas tesoro.-dijo Beatrice a su adorado Hijo.

Camus le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y partió con Shion rumbo a SaintDollHouse donde ya los esperaban Sorrento y otros dos chicos más.

-Lamento la demora –dijo Shion respetuosamente.

- No te preocupes Shion; aun falta mucho para que realicen el encargo; ahora, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me acompañasen a la oficina del Sr. Julián que quiere darle unos detalles sobre aquel encargo – Dijo Sorrento amablemente.

Shion, Camus, Sorrento y los otros dos chicos entraron y en el pasillo que daba a la habitación donde se encontraba Julián Solo. Shion tenía sus dudas sobre los otros dos chicos.

- Camus ¿Conoces a esos dos sujetos? –dice en tono bajo Shion, logrando que solo Camus lo escuche.

-No lo sé, nunca antes los había visto; probablemente sea idea del padre de Shun que ellos estén involucrados también.

Una vez dentro de la oficina de Julián Solo este saluda amablemente a sus invitados.

-¿Qué tal chicos?; ¿Cómo les ha ido con sus otros encargos? – dijo emotivo Julián.

- Nada, fuera de lo normal; fácil como siempre, espero esto sea más difícil –dijo el joven de Cabellos castaños cortos.

- Shura ¿Siempre quieres encargos peligrosos? Debes dejar que les toquen a otros también – dijo Julián algo sarcástico.

- Bueno al menos no te toca tener que cuidar niños gritones; ni mucho menos tener que soportar a los rebeldes de secundaria – Dijo el joven de Cabellos ondulados color azul cielo.

- Vamos Afrodita; bien que te gustan los niños; además de que logran confundirte perfectamente con una chica- dice Shura en tono burlón.

- Niños ya cálmense –dice Julián algo molesto – Quiero presentarles al nuevo Activo que les acompañara en esta Misión; él es Camus Bontecou; será de máxima importancia en esta misión.

- ¿Qué tal? – Dice Camus sonriendo algo forzadamente –"Zeus este par está loco" –pensó Camus quitando su sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos – dijo Julián mientras se sentaba en su silla - les diré los detalles del encargo que tendrán que realizar durante esta semana. Como sabrán el día de hoy a las siete en punto arribara al aeropuerto de la ciudad el Jet en el que viaja el joven Shun y su acompañante. –dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas.

- Y ¿Ese acompañante no estorbara en la misión? – Pregunto Shura algo egoísta - ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en él?

- No, el no estorbara; ustedes se comportaran como guardaespaldas del chico; el no será ningún estorbo y en tal caso este quedara solo en la misión puesto que Shun Yagami pasara la noche en casa de cada uno de ustedes junto con su acompañante –dijo Julián a la respuesta de Shura.

- Entonces ¿Pasaremos las noches de esta semana cuidando al chico? –pregunto Afrodita; ya que sabía bien que Shura no soportaría cuidar al chico.

-Bueno y ¿Cómo sabremos con quien pasara la noche? – pregunto Camus.

-Simple el chico elegirá con quien desea pasar la noche; mientras tanto… Shura y Afro esa ropa no es adecuada para recibir a nuestro invitado. –dijo Julián llamando a Sorrento para que le traiga ropa más formal a los dos.

Una vez que Sorrento regreso con dos elegantes pantalones negros y dos camisas formales en colores Rosa pastel y color Arena. Ambos se cambiaron y vieron a Camus que seguía con la misma ropa con la que llego.

- ¿Por qué él no se cambia? – pregunto un celoso Shura.

- Por que el si se ve formal – dijo Afrodita respondiendo la pregunta de Shura.

- Bueno; será mejor que se adelanten al aeropuerto –dijo Julián pero fue interrumpido por Shura.

- ¡Pero Falta Dos Horas Para que llegue el vuelo del chico! –Dijo Shura Molesto; ya que tenía planes para otras cosas.

- Si, se que faltan dos horas; pero es mejor llegar antes además de que nunca se sabe si alguien más puede estar esperando ya a ese chico. –dijo Julián tratando de hacerle entender a Shura la importancia de llegar temprano al aeropuerto.

- Esta bien Sr. Julián iremos inmediatamente al aeropuerto –dijo Camus avanzando entre sus otros dos compañeros tratando de evitar que Shura se peleara con Julián.

- Por eso es que tú serás el líder de la misión Camus –dijo Julián señalando a Camus

- Bueno; entonces es hora de que vallamos al aeropuerto –dijo Shion.

Los chicos salieron de la Habitación y de SaintDollHouse subiéndose a aquella linda y formal minivan negra la cual era conducida por Shion. Mientras tanto Afrodita no dejaba de platicar con Camus sobre los diversos encargos que les realizaban en la fundación.

- Y ¿Qué tipo de encargos realizas tu principalmente Camus? – pregunta Curioso Afrodita.

- Pues de todo un poco Afrodita – dice Camus – Robos, servicio secreto, espionaje, de vez en cuando salgo un poco de la ciudad como explorador; Y otras cosas simples –dice esbozando una sonrisa.

- Pero ¿En tus misiones no has dañado a nadie? – pregunta Afro.

- No, de hecho eso es lo único que no me gusta de algunos encargos; si alguien debe morir prefiero no hacerlo yo –dice Camus

- Entonces ¿Para qué demonios te dan esos encargos si no los acabaras haciendo? – dice un poco Molesto y Confuso Shura.

- Bueno; es que no siempre un activo puede elegir el encargo; la asociación y el solicitante lo hacen. –dice Camus a Shura

- En eso tienes razón; aunque aún tengo la duda del porque nos eligieron a nosotros tres para esta misión – dice Shura algo confuso

- Eso es simple – dice Shion quien escuchaba atento a la conversación de aquellos jóvenes – a ti Shura te eligieron en caso de que el joven Yagami sea secuestrado y tengamos a alguno de los colaboradores del secuestrador tu sepas como obtener la información necesaria para rescatarlo. – dice Confiado Shion

- Y ¿A mí porque? – pregunta Afrodita

- A ti; porque eres dulce con los niños y con las personas; tengo entendido que la mayoría de tus encargos son cuidar niños y dar clases en casas de manera particular y privada; además de que como persona eres muy bueno con los demás. – dice Shion muy feliz

- Y a Camus ¿Por qué? – pregunta Shura

- ¿Por qué a él?, bueno tal vez porque fue el al único activo que escogieron los Yagami porque saben que es de confiar; además de que logra hacer las misiones sin que alguien salga herido –dice feliz Shion – bueno Jóvenes ya llegamos –dice Shion estacionando la Camioneta.


	5. Capitulo 5: Cuando perdi el corazón

Una vez en el aeropuerto esperaron cerca de casi Hora y media hasta que el jet del pequeño Yagami arribo al aeropuerto Shura, Afrodita y Shion esperaban a que este bajase del Jet. Mientras Camus estaba en la Cafetería puesto que le había dado sed a Shura y este se ofreció para ir por una botella de agua para él.

- Zeus porque fui tan imbécil y me ofrecí a traerle algo; me hubiera escapado con otro propósito – Maldecía Camus mientras recordaba lo acontecido en la sala de espera.

*FLASHBACK*

- Tengo sed – dijo Camus - ¿Alguno de ustedes no gusta algo de tomar? –pregunto cortésmente.

- No gracias Camus – dijo Afrodita mientras leía una revista.

- Yo tampoco, gracias –dijo Shion.

Camus pensó que Shura no querría nada puesto que hubiera contestado antes y hubiera dicho "te acompaño"; así que se dirigió a la Cafetería pero Shura lo sujeto de la muñeca.

- Oye Camus –dijo Shura - ¿Podrías traerme una botella de agua? – Dijo soltando a Camus de la muñeca

- Si Claro – dijo Camus poniendo una sonrisa falsa. Mientras se dirigía a la cafetería maldecía entre dientes a Shura – Maldito Shura para la próxima no te traeré nada – dijo mientras buscaba la Cafetería…

*fin del Flashback*

Cuando Termino de comprar lo que necesitaba escucho que su celular estaba sonando.

- ¿Hola?, Habla Camus –dijo felizmente.

- ¿Camus donde diablos estas? – dijo Shion algo molesto y preocupado

- En la Cafetería ¿por? – pregunto Camus

- El vuelo de Yagami acaba de aterrizar, así que date prisa – dijo Shion colgando el celular.

Camus corrió lo más rápido que pudo ya que sabía que no podía fracasar siendo el líder de aquella misión. En cuestión de segundos Camus llego a la pista de aterrizaje y lanzo la botella de Shura a este.

- Para la próxima iras tú –dijo Camus esbozando una Sonrisa.

- Claro; como tú digas –dijo Shura tomando un sorbo de la botella.

Una vez que se abrió la puerta del Jet se observa a un joven de cabellos verdes que baja las escaleras; viste unos jeans y una camisa rosa tipo polo junto con unos converse blanco. Mira a quienes lo esperan y corre en dirección a uno de ellos.

- ¡Camus! Que alegría me da verte de nuevo – dice Shun quien abraza a Camus emotivamente.

- Lo mismo digo Shunny – Respondió Camus mientras abrazaba a Shun - ¿Qué tal tu vuelo? - pregunto.

- Excelente; solo que muy largo –dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- Shun; no puedes esperar un solo momento para bajar –dijo una voz de dentro del Jet que alcanzaron a escuchar.

De pronto se ve como un joven de rubios y ondulados cabellos baja del jet; este viste formalmente una camisa azul junto con unos pantalones Negros y zapatos formales. También mira a los jóvenes quienes esperaban a su arribo; pero de pronto al ver al pelirrojo siente como su corazón late rápidamente y a la vez como una sensación cálida recorre todo su cuerpo –"¿Qué es esto que siento?" – se pregunta aquel joven que baja rápidamente las escaleras para estar de nuevo junto a Shun.

-Je, Je; creo que tienes razón – dijo Shun riendo – pero ya me había aburrido de estar en el Jet. ¿Además seguramente tu también Milo? –dijo Shun a Milo; puesto que este ya lo conocía bien.

- Creo que tienes razón Shun – dijo Milo - Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son ellos? –pregunto Milo señalando a los demás.

- Son de SaintDollHouse – dijo Shun muy seguro – solo que no se sus nombres.

- Así que de SaintDollHouse – dijo Milo quedamente – Y ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – pregunto un tanto desafiante a Shura.

- Me llamo Shura Aragón – dijo Shura un tanto molesto por la forma en que Milo se dirigió a él.

- Yo soy Afrodita O ´Brian – dijo Felizmente Afro – Pero me pueden decir Afro

- Yo soy Shion Derbiz; encargado del cuidado de los activos durante la misión y protector del hijo menor de la Familia Bontecou – dijo Shion formalmente

- Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo Milo al pelirrojo de sus sueños; quien al parecer acaba de robarle el corazón.

- ¿Yo? – pregunto Camus señalándose aun si ver a Milo. – Yo soy Camus Bontecou el Hijo Menor de los Bontecou y líder de esta misión; ahora que sabes quienes somos ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Dijo Camus Mirando al rubio de quien perdió la vista en esos profundos y azulados ojos; que le robaron por completo el corazón rápida y delicadamente a Camus; el cual no dejaba de verle parecía perdido en aquella mirada azul.

- Yo, Yo, Yo – Milo se había trabado puesto que Camus no le quitaba la vista de los ojos; cosa que puso nervioso al Rubio de ojos azules – Yo Soy Milo Stiga.

- Bueno; será mejor que nos vayamos ahora; son casi las 7:30 y el pequeño debe de descansar – dijo Afrodita a los demás. –Bueno ¿Shun con quien te quedaras esta noche? – pregunto Afro agachándose a la altura del pequeño.

- ¡Con Camus! – dijo contento Shun.

- Bueno, al menos mi Madre sabrá que no le mentí – dice Camus riendo.

Camus, Shun y los demás se adelantan dejando atrás a Milo y a Shion solos.

- Joven Stiga; ¿la estatua esta con ustedes? – pregunto Shion a Milo.

- No; es solo una distracción, la estatua llega directamente al museo de la ciudad. ¿Por qué la pregunta Shion? – pregunta Milo algo curioso.

- Es solo; que tu y yo sabemos que el pequeño Shun corre peligro estando aquí; como su más allegado debes de saber que el pequeño que cuidas es más grande en valor para sus padres; así que ten los ojos bien abiertos –dijo Shion advirtiendo a Milo – Por cierto ¿Qué opinas del joven Bontecou? – Dijo Shion viendo a Milo con una mirada de "Ya se que te gusta"

- Heee! – Grito Milo - ¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO?! –Dijo Milo muuuy nervioso – C-Camus n-no p-pues es una b-buena p-persona; si eso, es una excelente persona – Dijo extremadamente nervioso y tartamudeando - n-no digo que no sea guapo – dijo un poco Calmado - tampoco que no tenga unos hermosos y profundos ojos rojizos – dijo Tranquila y pausadamente aunque más que nada romántica y detenidamente recordando el rostro de aquella bella persona - en los cuales cualquiera se puede perder – dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Entonces si te gusta, verdad? – Dijo Shion acercándose a Milo y diciéndoselo en el oído.

- ¡¡¡¡¡ ¿QUEEEEEE?!!!! – Grito nuevamente Milo tan fuerte que en toda la pista de aterrizaje lo escucharon - ¡¡¿CÓMO ES QUE PUEDES LEER LO QUE PIENSO??!! - pregunto Milo que se puso rojo por los nervios.

- No, aunque quisiera leer mentes no podría; además tu lo acabas de decir – dijo Shion despacio e imitando a Milo le recuerda su escena:" tampoco que no tenga unos hermosos y profundos ojos rojizos; en los cuales cualquiera se puede perder" – Dijo Shion haciendo que Milo se sonrojase mas.

- Bueno; ya basta –dijo Milo quien fingía que iba a llorar.

- Esta bien, pero te diré algo; creo que Camus también siente lo mismo por ti –dijo Shion muuuuuy seguro de ello.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Dijo Milo con una Sonrisa de Oreja a oreja escuchando atentamente a la respuesta de Shion.

- Claro que lo estoy; ¿acaso no notaste cuando te vio? No quito la mirada de ti un segundo y eso YO si lo pude notar –dice Shion golpeando levemente a Milo varias veces a Milo.

- Ya Shion! Dijo algo molesto Milo – El caerá redondito en mí – dijo Milo feliz.

- Como tu digas – dijo Shion riendo.


	6. Capitulo 6: Conociendonos

Mientras los demás se adelantaban Camus iba platicando alegremente con Afro pero Shura quiso hablar con Camus acerca de algunas cosas que había notado que sucedieron.

- Oye Camus – dijo Shura, haciendo que Camus se detuviera para esperarle.

- ¿Dime Shura? – dijo Camus muy feliz

- Ya te vi; ¿crees que no me di cuenta de que ya te has enamorado de Stiga?- dijo Shura.

- ¡¿QUUEEEEEE?! – pregunto Camus atónito - ¡¿De que hablas?!; eso seria Raro; además el amor a primera vista no existe; aunque tiene una mirada cautivadora; por un momento me creí perdido en un océano de dulzura. –dijo Camus tiernamente.

- Si, Claro lo que tú digas Camus – dijo Shura sarcásticamente.

- No me crees ¿Verdad? – pregunto Camus

- Claro, que no; se ve que te mueres y derrites por el – dijo Shura un tanto frio.

- Jeee creo que puede ser que si – dijo Camus un poco rojo y riendo.

- Caaamuuuuss! – Grito Afro quien les indicaba que debían de abordar la Minivan para la llegada de Shion – Date prisa!

- Si; ya Vamos – dijo Camus indicándole con señas que ya subieran a esta.

Camus y Shura subieron a la Camioneta y unos instantes después subieron Shion y Milo quienes iban a delante y los demás en la parte de atrás con Shun.

Dejaron a Shura y a Afro en la asociación y después se dirigieron a Casa de Camus donde Beatrice los recibió con gusto al igual que Dégel. Milo se sentía raro puesto que le tocaría compartir la Habitación con Camus ya que las de huéspedes las usaban los empleados; Shun paso la noche con Beatrice ya que esta le hacia sentir como en casa.

Mientras en el cuarto de Camus estos dos se conocían un poco más para saber si lo que sentían era real.

- Dime Camus ¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Shun? – pregunto curioso Milo

- Hace como unos ocho años; cuando aun Vivian sus hermanos con el – dijo Camus un poco triste

- ¿Tiene Hermanos? – pregunto Milo

- Claro; ¿acaso no los conoces? – pregunto Camus sorprendido.

- No, hace apenas unos cuatro años que trabajo para la familia Yagami cuidando del pequeño Shun; pero nunca me había contado de sus hermanos, aunque de vez en cuando le preguntaba por los chicos de los retratos. – dijo algo triste Milo.

- Bueno; es que a Shun casi no le gusta hablar de ellos; su hermana Saori Yagami; era una tierna persona con la sociedad; pero con su familia era un monstruo. Se la pasaba criticando a todos los que le pedían apoyo a su padre; se enojaba a cada rato con las sirvientas de aquella elegante y gran mansión y de pequeña siempre le armo berrinches a su padre por que ella no quería vivir con Shun. – Dijo algo triste Camus

- Y entonces, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto triste Milo.

- El padre de Shun le dijo a Saori que si no quería vivir con Shun que tomara sus cosas y se marchara donde el hermano mayor de Shun. Hades acepto a Saori en su casa ya que se sentía solo culminando sus estudios de economía para manejar las finanzas de la empresa de su padre. Pero Saori le convenció de que formasen su propia empresa le dijo que su padre no dejaría gobernar a Hades en la empresa; que se la dejaría a Shun; por ser su hijo preferido. –dijo Camus.

- OH ya veo porque Shun nunca habla de ellos – dijo Milo aun más triste.

- Bueno es que a la mayoría de las personas no les gusta hablar de su pasado – dijo Camus.

- Tienes razón; pero bueno, ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo más sobre ti Camus? – pregunto Milo.

-¿Qué te gustaría saber? – pregunto Camus.

- Lo que sea, tus gustos, lo que no te agrada, lo que sientes, cosas así por el estilo – dijo Milo alegremente.

- Bueno me gustan muchas cosas – dijo Camus – "pero en especial tu" – pensó detenidamente por un momento – También odio la arrogancia de las personas y que mientan sobre lo que realmente son – dijo Camus

- Y normalmente que sientes por los demás – pregunto Milo.

- Pues por mis compañeros solo es afecto y amistad; por Shion siento que hay un lazo de hermandad y por el pequeño Shun un gran lazo de amistad. – Dijo Camus feliz

- Pero, ¿no tienes a nadie especial a quien demostrar tu amor? – pregunto Milo.

- Aun no; pero se que algún día el estará frente a mi; aunque siento que ya lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Camus.

- Camus ¿De donde eres? – pregunto Milo, puesto que sentía conocerlo de algún lugar.

- De Francia pero mi padre hizo que nos mudáramos a la gran manzana para que pudiera seguir manejando sus negocios desde acá – dijo Camus algo Triste.

- No se porque pero siento que de algún lado me eres familiar – dijo Milo.

- Del aeropuerto tal vez – dijo Camus riendo.

- Creo que tal vez tienes razón – dijo Milo también riendo

- Ya te conté de mí, ahora cuéntame de ti – dijo Camus.

-Bueno, me gustan muchas cosas, pero mi favorita es cuidar de Shun e ir de visita con mis padres; odio cuando a veces Shun se echa la culpa por mí; no me agrada que el pequeño asuma mis consecuencias, tampoco me agrada que las personas sean Hipócritas. En cuanto al Amor aun no lo encuentro pero siento que esta justo frente a mi – dijo Milo.

- ¿Qué tan cerca de ti? – pregunto Camus

- Mucho más cerca de lo que me puedo imaginar - Dijo Milo muy confiado.

Después de un rato de charlar ambos se durmieron felizmente.


	7. Capitulo 7: Hermanos Yagami

Casi cuatro días hicieron todo lo que Shun quiso: ir al cine, ir a la playa, ir a conocer el museo, el zoológico; la tienda de mascotas, las tiendas de antigüedades, de joyas y un mundo de cosas que dejaron exhaustos a todos menos al pequeño y a Milo quien ya se había acostumbrado al paso con el que el pequeño hacia todo.

Esa misma noche se tenía planeada la presentación de aquella majestuosa figura de Jade la cual era orgullo para aquel museo.

Mientras en una gran residencia en la misma Ciudad de Nueva York una chica Peli morada terminaba de diseñar una especie da plan; poco después a la habitación de aquella residencia entro un joven de Cabellos violáceos mas oscuros.

- ¿Estas segura de esto Saori? – dijo aquel joven

- Claro que lo estoy Hades; Nunca me arrepentiría de algo, mucho menos de esto – dijo Saori.

- Pero aun así es nuestro Hermano – dijo Hades algo triste.

- Y que si es nuestro Hermano; nuestro padre siempre lo quiso más que a nosotros – dijo Saori algo molesta.

- Discúlpame pero si a alguien no quiso fue a ti – dijo Hades señalando a su hermana – si quieres seguir con esto adelante; pero hazlo tu sola. –dijo Hades saliendo de aquella habitación.

- BIEEEN LO HARE YO SOLAA- grito Saori cuando este cerro la puerta- Pagaras por esto Shun – dijo Molesta la chica.

Después de aquella escena que le armo su hermana, Hades se dirigió a la empresa que había logrado erguir gracias a la ayuda de su padre; cuando llego a esta entro a su oficina pero se detuvo en la puerta y se dirigió a su recepcionista y amiga mas allegada

- Pandora, ¿Podrías traerme el teléfono de mi padre? – dijo Hades asomándose por la puerta de Cristal.

- Claro, Señor Hades – Dijo feliz Pandora.

- Gracias – Dijo Hades entrando en su oficina pero se asomo nuevamente – Pandora te he dicho que no me digas Señor me hace sentir viejo – dijo riendo para después entrar a su oficina.

Una vez que Pandora entro en aquella oficina a dejar lo que le había pedido Hades; este tomo inmediatamente el teléfono y llamo a su padre.

- ¿Papá? Si soy yo Hades; tengo algo urgente que decirte; no, es sobre Saori y Shun; no, no ¿Shun esta con Milo no?, ¿Sabes donde se esta quedando? ¿Tienes la dirección? Ok, Gracias. –Dijo Hades colgando el teléfono; tomando su saco y saliendo de su oficina – Pandora Cancela mis citas de hoy y pásalas para mañana – Dijo Hades pasando frente a esta.

- Claro, Joven de eso yo me encargo.

Una vez fuera del lugar Hades subió al convertible negro que tenia en la oficina y se dirigió a donde estaba Shun; una vez que llego pregunto

- ¿Se encuentran el Joven Stiga y el joven Bontecou? – Pregunto Hades en la Puerta de la Mansión.

- ¿Quién los busca? – pregunto el encargado de Seguridad de la entrada.

- Hades Yagami; dígales que es algo importante Sobre Shun Yagami – Dijo Hades algo desesperado.

- Pase yo aviso de su llegada- Dijo el tipo abriendo las puertas para que pasare Hades.

Una vez dentro le avisaron a Shion de la llegada de Hades Yagami a la Mansión Bontecou.

- Afro ¿Por qué no juegas un rato con Shun en el cuarto de televisiones? – Dijo Shion.

- Esta bien; Vamos Shun – Dijo Afro a Shun quien le siguió.

- Bien; al parecer algo esta sucediendo – dijo Shion.

- ¿Por que lo dices? – pregunto Milo.

- Acaban de avisarme que el joven Hades tiene algo importante que decirnos sobre su hermano; no se que sea pero me dijeron que se veía algo preocupado –Dijo Shion.

- Tal vez es por algo que esta tramando su Hermana – dijo Camus, haciendo que los demás se desconcertaran.

- ¿Shun tiene hermanos? – pregunto Shura.

- Si; pero no le gusta hablar mucho de ellos – Dijo Camus.

- Bien será mejor que veamos que es lo que quiere – Dijo Milo.


	8. Capitulo 8: Recuerdos

**Capitulo 8: Recuerdos**

* * *

Todos se dirigían a la puerta pero cuando pasaron por la puerta se llevaron la sorpresa de que Hades estaba conviviendo felizmente con Beatrice, la madre de Camus.

- Hades, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto Camus desde la entrada a la Sala.

- Tengo algo importante que decirles sobre mi Hermana – dijo Hades levantándose – Con permiso Dama Beatrice Dijo Cortésmente Hades dirigiéndose donde Camus y los demás.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos? – pregunto Milo

- Saori planea deshacerse de Shun por un tiempo; ósea secuestrarlo hasta que mi padre le de todo lo que ella quiera…

- Pero lo que siempre ha querido ella es que Shun desaparezca – dijo Camus triste.

- No creo que sea tan mala para hacerle daño al pequeño; pero conociéndola bien planeara un secuestro y lo mas probable es que lo lleve a la casa de montaña que construí el año pasado para que pasáramos las vacaciones lejos de los demás – Dijo Hades algo triste – Bueno solo les venia a decir eso; saluden a Shun de mi parte – Dijo Hades dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

- Espera Hades - dijo Camus alcanzándolo antes de que saliera - ¿Te gustaría ver a Shun? – pregunto Camus.

- Me encantaría –dijo Hades –Pero no se si el quiera; además lo mas probable es que me odie o piense que solo quiero hacerle daño – Dijo Tristemente Hades.

- No creo que te odie – se acerco Milo donde Hades y Camus – tiene un corazón muy noble y no creo que te odie; eres su hermano y se que el te ama tanto como a sus padres – Dijo Felizmente Milo.

- ¿Estas seguro de ello? – pregunto Hades.

- Claro que lo estoy? – Dijo Milo – Conozco a tu hermano desde cuatro años; antes de que me tuviese que mudar a Japón para continuar con mis estudios –Dijo feliz Milo – Ven acompáñame – Milo llevo a Hades donde Shun mientras Camus trataba de recordar algunas cosas.

*FLASHBACK*

En la antigua Ciudad de Grecia; por una de las calles mas elegantes de aquella ciudad un joven de unos 16 años paseaba por aquella pequeña calle; lo único Malo era que el chico se había extraviado en aquella gran ciudad de su acompañante; el chico decidió esperar sentado junto a una fuente en medio de la plaza para ver si su compañero regresaba por el.

- "¿En donde andarás Milo?" – pensó aquel joven mientras esperaba que regresase por el.

- OH Aioros Espera – dijo Milo a su otro acompañante.

- ¿Qué sucede Milo? –pregunto Aioros deteniéndose un momento.

- ¡OLVIDAMOS A CAMUS! – Dijo Milo muy preocupado – Me matara cuando me encuentre – Dijo corriendo regresando al posible sitio donde lo habían perdido.

A lo lejos el pelirrojo logro distinguir a aquel rubio que corría a toda prisa; al verlo tenia en sus ojos una mirada dulce y tranquila.

- Camus perdóname – dijo Milo tomando aire – no te volveré a olvidar nunca mas.

- ¿Es una promesa? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Promesa – Dijo Milo.

- ¿Puedes asegurarme que nunca me olvidaras?- pregunto Camus

- Claro que puedo – dijo el Rubio dándole un dulce, suave y tierno beso a su querido y amado Camus. – Nunca te olvidare…

*Fin del FLASHBACK*

Camus después de recordar aquello poso sus delicados dedos sobre sus labios tratando de recordar no solo aquel momento de felicidad; si no también la textura de aquellos dulces labios que se posaron sobre los suyos.

- Milo… - Dijo susurrando Camus – Por eso decías que me conocías.

Hades paso un divertido rato con su hermano menor el cual no le odiaba; si no que al contrario le quería con todo el corazón. Después Hades tuvo que marcharse a su oficina donde tenía algunos asuntos pendientes por atender.

Mientras tanto Saori terminaba de darle a su plan los toque finales tomo algunas cosas y las metió en una mochila; tomo su celular y marco un número mientras subía a su auto.

- ¿Seiya?, si soy yo, ¿Podrías ayudarme con lo que te había comentado hace tiempo?; si gracias; te espero en la puerta del museo de la ciudad.

Y así Saori Yagami se dirigió al museo de la ciudad en ese flamante Beetle rosa que tenia. En la puerta de aquel museo le aguardaba quien seria su cómplice en aquella misión con tal de que su padre la quisiera como la heredera de aquel poderoso imperio de Joyas del cual eran dueños.

Una vez en el museo todos estaban atentos a las indicaciones de la protección de Shun y sobre cuanto tiempo duraría esta. Como faltaba todavía cerca de cuarenta minutos dieron una vuelta por el museo.

- Milo – dijo Camus.

- ¿Si Camus? – pregunto Milo viéndole de frente.

- Ven – tomo de la Mano a Milo y lo llevo a la exposición de la antigua Grecia – Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante – dijo Camus

- ¿S-Sobre que quieres Hablar? – pregunto Milo algo nervioso.

- No se si lo recuerdes; pero hace casi 5 años me prometiste que jamás me olvidarías de nuevo… -Dijo Camus

- No entiendo, ¿De que me hablas? – dijo Milo algo confundido.

- De esto – Dijo Camus mientras le daba un tierno y dulce beso a Milo.

De pronto por la mente de Milo pasaron otros recuerdos…

*Flashback*

El día en que Milo debía de partir rumbo a Japón para continuar sus estudios; pidió a un chico Pelirrojo que lo esperase un momento cerca de aquella fuente en la que un día lo había olvidado.

- Camus; tengo algo que decirte – Dijo algo triste Milo.

- Yo también tengo algo que decirte- Dijo Camus – Pero dilo tú primero.

- Hoy en la noche debo partir a Japón, para continuar mis estudios y tendré que dejar Grecia;- Dijo triste Milo – Solo quiero que recuerdes que nunca te olvidare…

- Yo también debo marcharme; mi padre quiere que nos mudemos de Francia a Nueva York para que dirija las empresas desde allá; además de que mi tiempo de estadía aquí ha terminado – Dijo triste Camus.

- Al parecer el destino quiso que nos despidiéramos aquí; pero algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y YO te prometo volver a encontrarte. Sabes que siempre estarás en mi corazón y siempre te amare como lo he hecho hasta hoy – Dijo Milo tiernamente a Camus a quien le dio un tierno y romántico beso; después le abrazo fuertemente y se despidieron para encontrarse nuevamente en un no muy lejano momento.

*Fin del Flashback*

Después de que Camus separase sus labios de los del Rubio; este estaba llorando para el era imposible que aquella persona de la que estaba profundamente enamorado la hubiese olvidado.

- Camus – Dijo Milo entre sollozos – Mi… Camus; perdóname – Dijo abrazándole.

- No tienes porque disculparte; inclusive yo te olvide por un tiempo; creo que la distancia nos afecto – Dijo Camus también llorando.

Ambos estaban tan felices de encontrar el uno al otro nuevamente que aquellas lagrimas que derramaban no eran de tristeza; eran de pura felicidad ya que nunca pensaron estar nuevamente Frente a Frente.

Los demás esperaban en donde se llevaría acabo la exposición a Camus y a Milo los cuales aun no aparecían.

- Tal vez están recordando viejos tiempos – Dijo Shion felizmente.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Shun

- Milo y Camus se conocían desde hace ya casi seis años ya que Camus estudio un año en Grecia porque sus padres estaban arreglando algunas cosas en el mundo sobre sus empresas y lo dejaron con los Stiga. De ahí surgió una especie de química entre ambos; la cual hizo que se perdieran en la mirada el uno del otro. – Dijo Shion Tiernamente.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no se recordaron en el aeropuerto? – pregunto Shura.

- Te recuerdo que llevan casi 6 años de no verse; han ocurrido cambios físicos; pedazo de tonto – Dijo Afrodita algo molesto por la actitud de Shura.

- Bueno será mejor que los busquemos la exposición comenzara en unos cuantos minutos. – Dijo Afrodita.

- Probablemente estén en la exposición Griega – Dijo Shura mientras Shion y Afro le miraban diciendo "¿Cómo lo sabes?"-¿Qué? –Pregunto mirando a ambos- Los vi entrar y si preste atención al lugar donde se conocieron.

- Ya decía yo que pensaras Shura – Dijo Afro un tanto desilusionado.

Cuando se dirigían a buscarlos ambos aparecieron muy felices; nadie pregunto a que se debía tal felicidad en el rostro de ambos, puesto que con lo que ya se les había contado sabían la respuesta.

* * *

Gracia a los que leen este Fanfic; que ha decir verdad es el primero qeue hago y me hace pensar ;w;

tambien gracias a los que dejan sus Reviews ustedes son quienes me inspiran a seguir :)


	9. Capitulo 9: Secuestro & Sorpresa

Unos segundos después dio origen la exposición y presentaron la estatua de Jade la cual Shun explico el origen, la formación y construcción de aquella magnifica pieza de orfebrería; de pronto observaron como Hades llegaba aquel lugar donde su hermano exponía aquella magnifica pieza de arte. Pocos minutos después una bomba de humo hizo gala de su presencia; nadie lograba ver nada; lo único que vieron era que Shun, el dálmata de Jade y Milo y Camus faltaban.

Shion no dudo en marcar al celular de Camus…

- Camus contesta – Decía Shion furioso y preocupado.

Mientras en el Beetle rosa donde viajaban Saori y Seiya se escucho una especie de ruido de un celular que sonaba. Saori reviso su bolso para ver si no era el suyo.

- Seiya; ¿tu celular esta sonando? – pregunto Saori mirando a Seiya

- No Saori; esta en vibrador – dijo Seiya.

Ambos miraron a la parte trasera del auto donde se supone estaría Shun pero para su sorpresa aquella persona era un lindo y apuesto Pelirrojo denominado por todos Camus.

- ¡¡SSSSEEEIIIIYYYAAAA IIIDIIIOOOOTAAA!! – Saori detuvo el auto y grito tan fuerte que todos los conductores la escucharon e inclusive Camus la escucho.

- ¿Dónde diablos estoy? – Dijo Camus mirando a Saori - ¿Pero que haces aquí niña Hipócrita y loca? – Dijo Camus molesto.

- Mas bien ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – pregunto Saori.

Pero cuando esta volteo Camus ya se había bajado de aquel auto tratando de encontrar el camino de vuelta al museo

-"Demonios me he perdido" – pensó Camus, cuando de pronto escucho el claxon de un auto que se le hizo Familiar.

- Te prometí que nunca más te olvidaría ¿no? – Dijo Milo estirando su mano para tomar a Camus y subirlo a la Minivan negra.

- Aun no entiendo ¿Cómo es que te confundieron conmigo? – pregunto Shun a Camus.

- Yo tampoco tengo la mínima idea pequeño – Dijo Camus.

- Menos mal no fuiste tu – Dijo Hades abrazando a su pequeño hermano.

Ese mismo día como Saori no logro su cometido decidió contratar a expertos en esta "área"; así que saco su celular y llamo a alguien.

- ¿Hola?, Si, si Habla Saori Yagami; quería llamarles porque necesito que hagan algo por mi; ¿Qué?; pero recuerda que me debes aquel favor; ¿Cómo que cual favor?; el que te hice hace un par de meses construyendo esa casa en la montaña donde tienes esas fiestas tuyas; si; ven y te digo de que se trata – Dijo Saori colgando el teléfono.

Casi media Hora después de la llamada que hizo Saori llego a la mencionada dirección de Hades y la Bruja Saori; en la entrada de esta se encontraba un flamante auto Ferrari propiedad de Jullius un apuesto joven de ojos azules y cabellos grisáceos. Una vez que este entro en la casa fue directo al grano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? – pregunto Jullius sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Necesito de tu ayuda; para que mi hermanito no se vaya de la ciudad sin una sorpresa – Dijo la peli morada.

- ¿Acaso estas loca? – Pregunto Jullius muy sorprendido – Ni creas que me meteré con tu Familia; pensar que Hades podría matarme – Dijo preocupado.

- Por Zeus, Jullius; mi hermano no te hará nada; por que nunca sabrá que fuiste tú – Dijo Saori.

- Aun así no… -Jullius se dejo llevar por un pensamiento "¿Y si lo hago y la atrapamos en el acto?" – lo hare Yo; lo harás tu – dijo señalando a Saori.

- ¿YOOO? – Dijo Saori señalándose.

- ¡Claro que tu!; piénsalo; si tanto lo detestas que tal si tu le das esa sorpresa y yo lo llevo hasta allá – Dijo Jullius con una gran sonrisa.

- Esta bien; pero trata de que vaya solo – Dijo Saori.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar lo primero que hizo Jullius fue dirigirse a la oficina de Hades; donde le contaría el plan que tenia su Hermana.

- Disculpe Señorita ¿se encuentra el Joven Hades? – pregunto Jullius a la recepcionista.

- Por el momento no se encuentra – Dijo Pandora – pero si desea esperarlo yo lo contacto y le digo que lo busca – Dijo Feliz Pandora.

- Dígale que le quiere ver Jullius Dolan; que es algo importante sobre sus hermanos – Dijo Jullius viendo como Pandora telefoneaba.

Mientras en Casa de Camus….

- Bueno; ya faltan unas cuantas horas para que regreses a Japón Shun – Dijo Shion mirando su reloj y después al chico.

- Pero no me quiero ir –Dijo el pequeño Shun – Yo me quiero quedar con Hades nii-san.

- Yo también quisiera que te quedaras conmigo pero debes de regresar a Japón con nuestros padres – Dijo Hades a Shun cuando sintió que su teléfono vibraba – Un momento Shun.

Hades contesto su teléfono…

- ¿Joven Hades? – pregunto Pandora

- Dime Pandora, ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto felizmente Hades.

- Hay un joven que lo quiere ver, dice que se llama Jullius Dolan y que quiere hablar con usted sobre sus hermanos – Dijo Pandora a Hades.

- Claro Pandora, dile que voy para allá – Dijo Hades colgando el Teléfono.

- Camus, Milo; necesito que me acompañen un momento a mi oficina para tratar algo – Dijo Hades guardando su celular.

- Claro; no veo porque no – Dijo Milo feliz.

- Afro cuida bien a Shun mientras volvemos – Dijo Camus.

- Claro, no se preocupen por ello – Dijo Afro viéndolos salir.

Una vez en la Oficina de este, Hades saludo a Jullius y lo invito a pasar a su oficina para tratar aquel asunto.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Jullius? – pregunto Hades sentándose en su silla.

- Es sobre Saori y Shun – Dijo Jullius – Tu hermana le quiere dar una "sorpresa" antes de que se vaya.

- ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? – Pregunto Hades.

- No lo se – dijo Jullius triste – le prometí únicamente llevar a Shun a donde le daría esa sorpresa; lo demás lo haría ella.

- ¿Y porque has venido a verme y decirme esto? – pregunto Hades sin comprender los motivos de Jullius.

- Perdonen que me meta – Dijo Camus – pero creo que se que es lo que quiere decir Jullius – Dijo Seguro

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto Milo sorprendido.

- Claro; lo que Jullius quiere decir es que planea sorprender a Tu hermana en el acto – Dijo Camus.

- Exacto – Dijo Jullius - ¿Pero aun no se como? – Dijo desilusionado.

-¿Que tal si le llamas a tu padre Hades? Le cuentas la situación y ves si puede tomar un vuelo de emergencia acá. – Dijo Milo.

- Pero, por muy rápido que venga tardara casi ocho Horas en llegar –Dijo Hades.

- Bueno; el vuelo de Shun sale en casi nueve horas; así que toma y marca – Dijo Camus dándole el teléfono a Hades. Este marco el teléfono y una vez que contestaron conto todo lo que tenía que contar.

- ¿Papa? – pregunto hades – Que bueno que eres tu; me da gusto escucharte. Por cierto hay un pequeño problema con Saori; quiere darle un Sorpresa a Shun y conociéndola no creo que sea nada bueno – Dijo Hades preocupado – Así que quería saber si ¿Podrías venir en un vuelo de emergencia a Nueva York para evitar lo que quiere hacer Saori. Me agrada eso; te esperara en el aeropuerto Milo.


	10. Capitulo 10: La Tragedia

**La Tragedia Parte I**

* * *

Después de aquella plática Saori planeaba que haría para la sorpresa de Shun; una vez que la tuvo lista repaso el plan una y otra vez. Mientras Afro seguía jugando con Shun, mientras Shion y Shura tenían una partida de ajedrez; después de casi ocho Horas de la llamada de Hades; Milo y Camus aguardaban en el aeropuerto por el Señor Yagami.

- OH mira allí viene – Dijo Milo señalando a lo lejos a una persona de largos cabellos azules algo ondulados

- Se me hace familiar de algún lugar – Dijo Camus.

Instantes después el Señor Yagami ya se encontraba frente a aquel par de chicos que lo esperaban.

- ¿Qué tal Milo? – Dijo el Sr. Yagami cuando estaba frente a ellos.

- Muy bien Sr. ¿Qué tal su vuelo? – pregunto Milo

- Bien; aunque fue rápido – Dijo riendo - ¿Y quien es el? – pregunto señalando a Camus quien estaba atónito ante aquella persona.

- El es Camus; lo conozco desde hace casi seis años y espero lleguemos a ser algo mas que simples amigos. – Dijo Feliz Milo

- ¡Espera! – Dijo Camus – Se parece a….

- ¿Julián Solo? – pregunto el Sr. Yagami

- ¿Quién es Julián Solo? – pregunto Milo.

- Es mi jefe; el presidente de SaintDollHouse – Dijo Camus.

- Estas equivocado Chico; Julián es el vicepresidente; el presidente soy Yo – Dijo el Sr. Yagami.

- Supongo que su parecido se debe a que son familiares. – Dijo Camus

- Algo así; más bien somos gemelos – Dijo el Sr. Yagami.

- Y Dígame ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto Camus.

- Poseidón Yagami Solo- Dijo Poseidón

-¿Pero como es que Julián es su hermano? – preguntaron atónitos Milo y Camus

- Simple – Dijo Poseidón - en una asociación el vicepresidente no puede ser un familiar cercano; así que Julián decidió que usaría el apellido materno para ello. – Dijo Feliz.

- OH ya veo – Dijo Camus.

- Bueno y ¿Dónde esta mi pequeño Shun? – pregunto Poseidón.

- Esta en mi casa con mi madre y con afrodita – Dijo Camus.

- Bueno vayamos para allá – Dijo Poseidón.

- No creo que sea prudente – Dijo Milo – Lo mejor es esperar a que Saori haga lo que quiera y después usted entra y se la lleva a Japón donde podrá estar en paz dentro de un Internado y nos deje a Mi y a Shun quedarnos en Nueva York con Hades y con Camus; ¿Qué le parece mi idea? – Dijo Milo.

- Buen intento Milo; pero no dejare a Shun aquí; es muy pequeño todavía para quedarse en la gran ciudad – Dijo Poseidón.

- No lo creo, Además Hades y Shun tiene muchas ganas de compartir tiempo; seria bueno que después de casi cuatro años conviviese con su hermano ¿no? – Dijo Camus.

- Bueno; entonces si es como dicen; cederé – Dijo Poseidón.

Una vez que dio la hora de que el vuelo de Shun marchase los chicos lo llevaron al aeropuerto donde Jullius esperaba con Hades a la llegada de Saori.

- Ya le he dicho a tu hermana; que el chico ya llego – Dijo Jullius. - ¿No temes por lo que pueda hacer tu hermana? – Dijo mirando a Hades.

- Claro que lo temo; no se de que sea capaz esa niña – Dijo Hades mirando a Shun desde la planta alta – Pero aun así se que Milo y Camus evitaran que le haga daño al pequeño…

- Mira allí esta – Dijo Jullius señalando a Saori.

- Camus, Milo estén atentos ya llego Saori – Dijo Hades mediante un radio portátil a ambos.

- Claro – contestaron Milo y Camus.

Cuando Shun estaba a punto de partir en la pista de aterrizaje se encontró con Saori.

- Hola Hermanito – Dijo sarcásticamente la chica mientras sonreía de una manera rara – Feliz de haberme quitado todo lo que quise – quito aquella sonrisa para dejar ver la ira que sentía.

- ¿De que hablas Saori? – pregunto Shun.

- De nada; solo que me quitaste a Mama, a Hades, a Papa y me alejaste de toda la familia – Dijo Sacando un arma de una pequeña bolsa – Pagaras por todo esto – Dijo apuntando a Shun con aquella arma.

Shun se quedo paralizado ante la situación en la que se encontraba; a su alrededor nadie sabia que hacer.

Cuando Saori apretó el gatillo de aquella pistola; la cual fue rápidamente interceptada por Camus. Todos quedaron atónitos ante aquel hecho para evitar que aquella bala dañase al chico. Milo corrió rápidamente a donde su amado Camus se encontraba herido; este tomo rápidamente su celular y no dudo dos veces en llamar a emergencias.

- ¿Emergencias? – Pregunto Milo muy asustado – ¿Podrían enviar una ambulancia al aeropuerto de la ciudad?; tenemos un herido de bala en la pista de aterrizaje del vuelo 615 con destino a Japón; claro, por favor dense prisa. – Dijo Milo demasiado asustado.

- Camus; resiste por favor – Dijo Shion quien se coloco a un lado de Camus

- Camus; mi amor resiste por favor; no quiero perderte – Dijo Milo entre lagrimas.

Shun estaba en shock por la situación que se vivía en ese momento en la pista de aterrizaje: Camus en sobre la gran pista derramando grandes cantidades de aquel rojizo liquido sobre el asfalto; Milo llorando desgarradora y desconsoladamente al lado de este; mientras los demás trataban de tranquilizarle y detener aquella hemorragia. El pobre Shun no dejaba de mirar aquella espantosa escena en la cual el podría ser Camus; Poseidón abrazaba a su hijo el cual temblaba ante aquella situación.

- C….a…m…u…s – Dijo Shun lentamente volviendo en si; pocos instantes después se desmayo.

- ¡Shun despierta! – Dijo Hades un poco asustado.

- Tranquilo estará bien; es por todo esto – Dijo Shura.

Mientras Saori miraba aquella escena que había logrado hacer; mientras que Shura le indicaba a dos oficiales que se encontraban cerca sobre aquellos hechos; estos tomaron a la chica y la llevaron consigo a la Jefatura para que rindiera declaraciones y se le juzgara por aquel acto.

* * *

El Capitulo 11 es una continuacion de este.


	11. Capitulo 11: La Tragedia Parte II

**La tragedia Parte II**

* * *

Para cuando la ambulancia llego Camus había perdido mucha Sangre; inmediatamente los paramédicos lo subieron en una camilla y a la ambulancia; como solo uno podía ir con ellos decidió ir Milo; en el transcurso de este al Hospital Milo no dejaba de repetir a Camus cuanto lo amaba; cuanto lo necesitaba; cuanto lo quería; cuanto lo deseaba y cuanto sufría por verlo en ese lamentable estado por realizar aquel acto heroico.

Una vez en el Hospital Camus fue intervenido quirúrgicamente para extraer aquella bala de su abdomen los médicos trabajaron durante horas para extraer aquella dentro del cuerpo de Camus; por desgracia la cosa se había complicado un poco puesto que la Orta de Camus se había reventado haciendo que este sangrase mas aumentando el riesgo de muerte; lograron cerrar aquella abertura de la Orta, pero; en el medidor de pulso comienza a disminuir el pulso haciendo que Camus entre en crisis y su ritmo cardiaco sea casi nulo.

- Carga a 300 – indico uno de los doctores a una enfermera colocando las paletas en el pecho de Camus; pero aquel esfuerzo fue inútil – Carga 500 – Dijo de nuevo el doctor colocando nuevamente aquellas paletas

- Doctor será mejor rendirse – Dijo una de las enfermeras; la cual voltea a ver el reloj – Hora de la muerte 2: 15 AM

- Eso nunca Señorita; no dejare que un joven héroe muera; carguen a 600 – Dijo el doctor nuevamente colocando las paletas en el pecho de Camus.

Pocos segundos después el Doctor sale a Donde se encontraba Milo el cual no dejaba de pasar de un lado al otro de la sala de esperas; hasta que se percato de que el doctor se encontraba fuera.

- Doctor, Dígame ¿Estará bien? – pregunto Milo muy asustado.

- Le seré honesto; tuvimos una complicación – Dijo el Doctor.

- ¿Qué clase de complicación? – pregunto Milo temblando.

- Bueno; la Orta se reventó haciendo que derramase mas sangre; después su ritmo cardiaco disminuyo drásticamente – Dijo el doctor.

Milo no soporto aquella tensión así que fue corriendo a la sala de quirófanos, a la cual entro lo más rápido que pudo y vio sobre aquella mesa en la que operaron a su amado y querido Camus; una sabana blanca, un poco manchada sangre.

- ¡CAAMMUUUUUUUUUUSS!- Grito Milo mientras se acercaba a aquella mesa y se arrodillo antes esta en la cual soltó todas las lagrimas que no había podido liberar durante esos cuatro años - ¡¿Por qué Camus, por que tu?! – lloraba desgarradoramente Milo.

El doctor entro en aquella Sala donde Milo sufría y lloraba la perdida de su gran ser amado; el doctor se acerco a este y poso su mano sobre su hombro para tratar de alivianarle.

-¿Por qué lloras hijo? – pregunto el Doctor

- ¿Acaso no lo nota? – Pregunto Milo aun llorando – Acabo de perder a la única persona que he amado y amare por el resto de mi vida – Dijo Milo sufriendo mas – No merezco vivir sin el; el era lo único que amaba y ahora la vida me lo ha arrebatado.

- Pero… - Trato de decir el doctor.

- ¡¡Pero esta Muerto!!! – Grito Milo tan fuerte que todos lo escucharon.

- Joven; por favor tranquilícese, si me permite le podría decir lo que sucede – Dijo el doctor tratando de calmarlo.

- ¿Qué mas me tiene que decir? – pregunto Milo ahogado en su llanto y sufrimiento.

El doctor levanta a Milo del suelo y lo retira de la mesa; este toma una esquina de aquella sabana blanca que cubría aquella mesa de operaciones y la jala haciendo que esta quede descubierta. Para sorpresa de Milo esta estaba vacía…

- Camus no esta aquí; el esta en una habitación descansando y recuperándose de la cirugía. – Dijo feliz el doctor haciendo una pequeña pausa – Trate de decírselo pero usted no me lo permitió – Dijo el Doctor – Salió corriendo para acá.

- ¿Entonces si sobrevivió? – pregunto Milo quitando su tristeza.

- Claro; es muy fuerte, además de que no se dio por vencido nunca – Dijo el Doctor muy feliz.

- Pero entonces ¿Por qué me dijo que se complico? – pregunto Milo

- Por que así fue; disminuyo su ritmo cardiaco y casi muere; pero logramos estabilizarlo y esta Sano y Salvo.

- Gracias Doctor; gracias. ¿En que habitación se encuentra? - Dijo Milo llorando de Felicidad.

- De nada, el se encuentra en la Habitación al fondo del pasillo; pero trate de no hacerle pasar por situaciones que alteren su ritmo por unos días – Dijo el doctor.

- Claro Doc. De eso no se preocupe – Dijo Milo corriendo hacia la habitación de su amado Camus.

Cuando Milo llego al fondo del pasillo entro con zumo cuidado en la habitación de su adorado Camus, el cual descansaba en aquella Cama del cuarto.

- Mi adorado Camus – susurro Milo mientras se acercaba al lecho de este – Pensé que te perdería para siempre – Dijo hincándose aun lado de la cama – No se que hubiera hecho sin ti mi corazón – Dijo acariciando la suave y nívea cara de Camus, mientras lentamente se levantaba; para después darle un suave y tierno beso a su amado Camus.

Y así pasaron algunos días mientras Camus se recuperaba; Shun y Hades lo visitaban por las mañanas y le llevaban unos hermosos Girasoles; Shura y Afro le llevaban cartas de todos los Activos de SaintDollHouse que se enteraron de aquel incidente; mientras que su Familia le visitaba todas las mañanas hasta media tarde ya que desde las 5:00 pm era el horario en el que Milo le llevaba Rosas y contaba a Camus como se sentía en estos días en que el no estaba a su lado.


	12. Capitulo 12: Se recupero y Parti

Un día mientras le contaba esto sucedió algo nuevo…

- Camus, tu sabes que te extraño mucho; en estos días me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de todo; he logrado conservar aquella promesa que te hice una vez; así que nuevamente quiero reafirmarla – Dijo Milo acercándose a donde su Camus – Nunca, Nunca, Nunca jamás; prometo que olvidare, aunque tardes meses en recuperarte nunca te olvidare – Dijo Milo dándole un tierno y suave beso a su adorado Camus.

Milo se alejo un poco de la Cama para sentarse en un sillón cercano.

- Y…Yo… Tampoco… te… olvidare…. Jamás… mi adorado Milo – Dijo Camus tranquilamente – Sabes que nunca lo hare – Dijo sentándose en aquella cama despertando de aquel sueño reparador con el cual regresaba lleno de Vida.

- Camus; has vuelto – Dijo Milo abrazándole fuertemente – Que alegría me da ver tus hermosos ojos de nuevo – Dijo Milo llorando.

Milo salió de la habitación puesto que afuera se encontraban la Familia de Camus; Hades, Shun y los demás; puesto que los doctores dijeron que probablemente hoy era el día en que despertaría.

*Flashback*

- ¿Cuándo despertara Doctor? – pregunto Milo al doctor cuando entro en la Habitación de Camus.

- Dentro de algunos días; mas o menos como en una semana – Dijo el Doctor.

- Esta seguro que dentro de una semana – Pregunto Milo.

- Lo estoy; logro sobrevivir a un impacto de bala en el abdomen, lograra despertar en menos de lo que usted piensa; en una semana debe despertar – Dijo el Doctor muy seguro.

Cuando el Doctor salió de la habitación, Milo tomo su teléfono y llamo a todos para darles la noticia de que Camus estaba vivo y que había sobrevivido a la cirugía.

- Despertara como en una semana según lo que me ha dicho el Doctor; pero lo bueno es que ya esta fuera de peligro – Dijo Milo.

- Si entonces nos veremos aquí en una semana; bueno cuídense; me quedare con el por cualquier cosa – Dijo Milo – Si no se preocupen; hasta luego – Milo colgó el teléfono y se sentó en un sillón junto a la cama de Camus.

*Fin del FlashBack*

- ¡¡YA DESPERTOOO! – grito Milo saliendo de la Habitacion lleno de lagrimas de felicidad – Ya Desperto Camus

- ¡¡¿ENSERIO?!! – preguntaron todos al unisono.

- Ya, ya volvió en si – Dijo Milo muy feliz.

Todos entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba Camus y le saludaron muy efusivamente.

- ¡Camus que alegría verte de nuevo! – Dijo Shun dándole un abrazo a Camus – Gracias por salvarme la vida; aun no sé cómo agradecértelo.

- No te preocupes Shun; esa era mi misión – Dijo Camus.

- Lo bueno es que ya te sientes mejor y podras salir de aquí en uno o dos días mas – Dijo Hades.

- ¡Dos días mas! – Dijo Milo triste – Yo ya quiero que salga.

- Bueno; entonces lo cuidara otra persona – Dijo Afro.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Alguien mas? – dijo Milo sorprendido – No, solo yo me quedare con el hasta que salga de aquí caminando; y de eso me encargare yo – dijo Milo muy seguro y firme en cuanto a sus palabras.

- Tranquilo; me quedare solo contigo. Esperare hasta que pueda salir - Dijo Camus sonriendo – además ¿Tendre que salir algún dia no? – Dijo riendo.

- Bueno; me alegra saber que ya te sientes mejor hijo – Dijo Beatrice a su Camus.

Despues de dos días en que Milo escuchaba todo lo que sentía Camus el Doctor se adentro en aquella habitación.

- ¿Cómo esta mi paciente? – pregunto feliz el doctor.

- Excelente doctor – Dijo Camus.

- Me alegra; bueno solo necesito que firmen esto – Dijo el Doctor entregando una forma a Milo

- ¿Qué es esto Doctor? – pregunto Milo mirando aquella forma.

- Es una forma; debe de llenarla para que pueda Salir; esa es la que le permitirá atravesar las puertas de este Hospital – Dijo el Doctor

- ¿Dónde Firmo? – pregunto Milo ancioso de salir de aquel lugar.

- Debe de firmar aquí, aquí y por ultimo aca – indicaba el doctor a Milo quien enseguida firmaba cuando el Doctor quitaba los dedos de las marcas.

- Listo ¡Camus Ya nos podemos ir! – Dijo Milo felizmente.

- Recuerde que no viva emociones muy fuertes – Dijo el Doctor viendo como Milo recogía rápidamente las cosas de Camus y las colocaba en la maleta que llevaba.

- Si doctor de eso no se preocupe tratare de que no se altere en un mes; por que ya estoy haciendo algunos planes – Dijo Milo cerrando forzadamente aquella maleta.

El Doctor acompaño a Camus y a Milo a la salida de aquel Hospital, una vez en la puerta de este ambos se despidieron

-Hasta luego Doctor y Gracias por todo – Dijo Milo

- Muchas Gracias por salvarme la vida – Dijo Camus felizmente

- De nada chicos ese es mi trabajo – Dijo el Doctor feliz.

- Bueno Doctor debemos irnos – Dijo Milo

- Bueno; me dio mucho gusto conocerlos; Disfruten su vida y cuídense ambos – Dijo el Doctor

- Hasta luego Doctor – Dijeron ambos mientras decían adiós con las manos.

Fuera del Hospital les esperaba nuevamente aquella lujosa Minivan Negra la cual conducía Shion

- ¡Camus que alegría Verte! – Dijo Shion abrazando a Camus.

- Igualmente Shion, te extrañe mucho – Dijo Camus respondiendo a aquel abrazo.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos – Dijo Milo lanzando la maleta que llevaba a la camioneta.

- Milo ten mas cuidado – Dijo una voz de adentro de esta.

- ¿Pero que hacen aquí? –Dijo Milo viendo que aquella voz pertenecía a Shura.

- No aguantamos las ganas de ver a Camus salir caminando de aquel hospital – Dijo Shura.

- Bueno ya mejor vámonos por que si no tu madre nos regañara – Dijo Afrodita.

- ¿Pero por que nos regañaría? – pregunto Camus

- Por que le dijimos que no vendríamos a buscarte hasta que llegaras y vieras la sor…-trato de decir Afrodita pero Shura le tapo la boca con la mano.

- la sorprendente manera en que Shun y Hades comienzan a convivir – Dijo shura nervioso.

- Bueno ya vámonos, me muero de ganas por llegar a Casa – Dijo Camus.

- Pues espero que no te nos mueras en el transcurso – Dijo Milo algo sarcástico.

Ambos subieron a la Camioneta y en menos de treinta minutos ya se encontraban en la mansión de los Bontecou donde le aguardaba algo a Camus.

Se escucho como abrían la puerta de aquella gran mansión y al encender la luz.

- ¡Sorpresa Camus! – gritaron todos los ahí presentes

- HEEEYYYY!!!!! – Grito Milo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Shura y Afro

- Camus no debe de pasar por emociones fuertes al menos hasta dentro de un mes – Dijo Milo algo molesto.

- Bueno; tampoco esperaríamos un mes para darle su bienvenida ¿o si? – Dijo Shion.

- Bueno tienes razón – Dijo Milo.

Todos se divirtieron en aquella pequeña fiesta; cuando de pronto sono el celular de Milo.

- "¿Quién será ahora?" – pensó Milo mientras veía su celular – ¿Hola? Si soy Yo, ¿En que le puedo ayudar? ¡¡¿Qué?!! – Grito Milo, aunque solo Camus lo escucho.

- ¿Qué sucede Milo? – pregunto Camus acercándose a este

- Eran mis padres; quieren que vuelva a Japon – Dijo Milo algo triste.- puesto quieren que conozca a la demás familia que reside por alla; quieren que las relaciones familiares se mantengan estables

- Bueno si es tu deber tienes que ir – Dijo Camus a Milo algo triste.

- Bueno, será mejor que vallamos; programare el vuelo para mañana temprano – Dijo Milo triste. – Pero no te preocupes Camus te prometo no olvidarme de ti en este tiempo, tratare de regresar lo mas pronto posible.

- Esperare con ansia – Dijo Camus dándole un tierno beso.

Después de aquel beso Milo salió de la mansión de los Bontecou acompañado por Shion quien lo llevaría al aeropuerto para tomar aquel vuelo.


	13. Capitulo 14: Su diario esto no me pasa

Mientras tanto en el camino …

- ¿Crees que sea conveniente dejar nuevamente a Camus? – pregunto Shion mirando por el espejo retrovisor a Milo quien tenía una cara de suma tristeza

- No Shion, no es lo más conveniente; pero mis padres quieren que este con ellos; después de cuatro años me he alejado demasiado de mi familia – Dijo Milo triste mientras suspiraba para después musitar – creo que ellos también tienen derecho a verme; pero regresare pronto y por favor dale esto a Camus cuando creas que ya este en Japon – Dijo Milo extendiendo un paquete a Shion.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Shion mirando el paquete.

- Es algo para que Camus no me olvide asi como yo nunca lo olvidare – Dijo Milo feliz.

Una vez en el aeropuerto Shion se despidió de Milo quien abordo el avión y mientras este despegaba se despedia nuevamente de Shion.

EL avión despego instantes después y Milo miraba una y otra vez el cristal de la ventana mientras veía como aquella ciudad se hacia cada vez mas pequeña y asi siguió varios minutos hasta que se quedo dormido.

Mientras en la mansión todos contaron a Camus las ultimas cosas de la semana; mientras trataban de levantarle el animo, pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos Camus solo fingía una sonrisa que evitaba se notase aquella preocupación inmensa.

De pronto alguien llego a la Mansion anunciando su llegada.

- He vuelto – Dijo Shion llegando a donde los demás.

- Supongo que ya se fue – Dijo Camus mas triste que nunca.

- Lamentablemente asi fue; pero te dire algo Camus – Dijo Shion llevándolo lejos de donde los demás.

- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir Shion? – pregunto Camus.

- Toma – Shion le entrego aquel sobre que le dio Milo instantes atrás - me pidió que te la diese cuando el llegase a Japón; pero creo que es necesario que lo veas de una vez – Dijo Shion – Con tu permiso debo regresar a donde su madre.

Camus no presto atención a las últimas palabras de Shion el inmediatamente cuando sintió que este abandono la Habitación abrió con zuma delicadeza aquel sobre; saco de este un libro el cual comenzó a leer:

_27 de Marzo de 2006_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy he conocido a una maravillosa persona, creo que la mejor de las que he conocido. Es comprensivo, tranquilo, inteligente, gracioso, simpático y también es muy lindo, no solo con los demás sino también conmigo; aun no sé porque me comparte su amistad pero espero lograr tener algo más que simple amistad. Me parece que tiene mucho que dar a las demás personas y según lo que me ha contado está solo, aun no tiene con quien compartir su vida; así que ¿Por qué no aprovechar? _

_Solo espero que cuando le diga lo que siento por él no me lo tome a mal porque quedare deprimido y no sé qué hare, sin el creo que moriría de tristeza, no soportaría verlo junto a mí, con alguien mas tomándose de las manos que no sea yo. Espero y el también sienta esto por mí y me comprenda y diga que sí._

_Bueno mi querido diario, será mejor que duerma porque en sueños es donde yo lo tengo más cerca._

- ¿Qué es lo que te habrá dicho? – pregunto Camus levemente para sí mismo.

_28 de Marzo de 2006_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy le dije a esa persona todo lo que sentía por él y ¿cual crees que fue su respuesta? Me dijo que Si, que el también sentía lo mismo por mi y que siempre estaría a mi lado para apoyarme cuando lo necesite; le pedí que fuese mi novio para compartir nuestras vidas y me ha dicho que Si también; lo único malo fue que después Aioros quiso que nos fuéramos pero le olvide en el centro de la plaza, cerca de la fuente; lo bueno es que el es una persona comprensible y logro comprender mi estupidez. Le prometi que nunca lo olvidaría y heme aquí pensando nuevamente en el._

- Entonces si cumpliste tu promesa hasta después de aquel dia en que nos distanciamos – Dijo Camus pasando a la siguiente pagina para ver si había algo mas escrito; pero no había nada; Camus sintió que aquella promesa se había vuelto a romper, después de todo Milo se alejaría nuevamente de el. Asi que lanzo el libro contra la pared mientras tomaba sus rodillas y las acomodaba cerca de su cara para evitar que sus lágrimas se notasen. Cuando el libro se estrello contra la pared y después cayo, se escucho como una especie de pieza de metal también lo hacia. Camus sintió curiosidad y se dirigió donde este, recogió la pieza y el libro mientras veía que este quedo abierto en una página escrita.

_28 de Marzo de 2010_

_Querido diario, estos días han sido maravillosos; he logrado reencontrarme con aquella persona que he amado en toda mi vida; la única a quien seria capaz de amar y entregar mi corazón, el único ser en este mundo que existe para mi._

_Después de tanto pensé que jamás la volvería a encontrar; lo mas gracioso de todo fue cuando me lo encontré en el aeropuerto, jamás pensé que después de cuatro largos años cambiase tanto; sus ojos son como los rubís mismos tan preciosos y magníficos, su cabello sigue conservando ese pequeño y característico olor a Canela y el sigue siendo igualmente BELLO. Lo curioso fue que cuando los demás se adelantaron, Shion me restregó en la cara que el ya se había dado cuenta de me había enamorado de Camus nuevamente. Lo peor de todo es que estuve a punto de volver a perderle pero gracias a los doctores el está nuevamente conmigo; pero el destino no quiere que estemos tan juntos. Mis padres me han pedido que vuelva nuevamente a Japón para conocer a la familia; desgraciadamente se que ese no es el propósito de ellos._

_Se que cuando vuelva, Camus seguirá igual de bello y mis sentimientos hacia el jamás cambiaran; el siempre será el centro de mi universo y solo por ello le amare una y mil veces mas si es necesario._

_Para estos momentos probablemente Camus, ya hayas leído las dos hojas anteriores y hasta hayas lanzado el libro, pero; esta bien supuse que debí de poner esa hermosa cadena de Oro como separador y más notorio pero, solo quería que supieras que te sigo amando desde el primer momento en que te vi._

_Te AMO Camus tu eres mi mundo, mi todo, mi razón de ser, pero sobre todo MIO._

Camus no pudo contener más su llanto; se dejo caer contra la pared mientras lloraba desconsolado por su adorado Milo quien en esos momentos estaba llegando a Japón.

-Milo – pronuncio levemente Camus – Mi Milo – dijo mientras continuaba llorando y abrazaba fuertemente aquel diario.

Mientras en el aeropuerto de la gran ciudad de Tokio, Japón; Milo esperaba pacientemente a la llegada de sus padres por el. Durante el tiempo que aguardaba se distrajo mirando una joyería, para ser mas precisos los anillos de compromiso los cuales imaginaba en los dedos de Camus –"¿Cuál se verá mejor en tu mano mi Camus?" – se pregunto mientras oía una voz que lo llamaba.

- Miiiilooooooo – Dijo una chica de verdosos cabellos ondulados la cual se acercaba a este.

- Hum? – dijo Milo mientras sentía como aquella chica se colgaba de su cuello.

- Al fin llegas querido; tus padres y yo te hemos estado esperando.

- Creo que me estas confundiendo – Dijo Milo – Yo no te conozco, te has equivodado de persona- dijo mientras se quitaba a la chica y se disponía a marcharse.

- Milo espera un momento cielo – dijo una voz familiar ante el rubio quien inmediatamente volteo.

- ¿Mamá? – Dijo el chico mientras volteaba para ver a aquella persona - ¡Mamá! – dijo alegre Milo mientras se dirigía a abrazar a esta.

- ¿Cómo has estado mi pequeño? – pregunto Anastasia; una mujer de largos rubios cabellos y preciosos ojos color miel.

- Muy bien Mama y ¿Adivina qué? –dijo felizmente Milo.

- ¿Qué cosa pequeño? – pregunto curiosa su madre.

- He vuelto a encontrar a Camus – dijo felizmente Milo.

-¿ P-pero cómo? – pregunto desconcertada Anastasia

- Esta en Nueva York, me ayudo a proteger a Shun en su viaje; ¿acaso no es increíble Mama? – Dijo Milo lleno de felicidad.

- ¿Quién es Camus? – pregunto la chica de cabellos verdosos.

- Camus es un antiguo amigo de Milo; algo vano sin importancia para nosotros Shaina – Dijo Evan un hombre alto y rubio de ojos color azul.

- Para ustedes; pero Camus para mi es lo más importante – dijo Milo a su padre.

- Olvídate de Camus el no está aquí; además de que el no es la persona con quien compartirás tu vida – dijo molesto Evan.

- Ustedes que saben de ello; Yo quiero estar con Camus estén de acuerdo o no –Dijo Milo molesto a sus padres.


	14. Capitulo 14: Anuncio de una boda

Evan sintió tanto coraje por la actitud berrinchuda de su hijo que le abofeteo delante de todas las personas que se encontraban en el aeropuerto

- Aquí no se hará lo que tú quieras jovencito – dijo Evan – Shaina es una mejor persona para ti; además de que ya la hemos conocido y nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que te puede ofrecer.

- Tampoco hare lo que ustedes quieran – Dijo Milo sosteniendo la mejilla herida – no me importa quién sea ella o lo que les pueda ofrecer – dijo mientras señalaba a Shaina – YO amo a Camus y si no logran entender eso será problema de ustedes – dijo Milo mientras daba la espalda a sus padres para marcharse del lugar.

- Sí, claro hijo vete no nos importa lo que hagas o a donde vayas; te casaras con Shaina en dos días así que mejor ve preparándote para decirle adiós a tu Camus – Dijo su padre mientras se marchaba de la escena.

Milo no aguanto más aquel dolor que sentía en su pecho; no era un dolor común era el dolor de la amargura mesclada con rabia y preocupación ¿Qué hacer?, ¿A dónde ir?, ¿Qué sentir o que fingir?; Milo sabía perfectamente que no podía desobedecer a sus padres, pero también sabia; que no debía desobedecer a su corazón.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche en Tokio cuando comenzó a llover; Milo solo levanto la cara y una de sus manos para sentir como esta caía; no le importo que continuase lloviendo, el solo siguió su camino mientras pensaba en su adorado Camus. No podía comprender que había dejado a la persona más importante de su vida lejos de él y a sabiendas estaba a punto de casarse con una completa desconocida y egocéntrica chica.

Después de un largo caminar y pensar bajo la lluvia era cerca de media noche cuando se percato de que inconscientemente estaba fuera de su casa; decidió entrar ya que al menos debería recoger sus cosas; una vez dentro se sorprendió al ver a los padres de Shaina allí dentro.

- Milo corazón; ¿Qué te ha pasado? – pregunto Anastasia mirando a su hijo empapado

- Nada importante Madre, estaba pensando cosas –dijo mientras dirigía la mirada al piso recordando a Camus.

- ¿Seguro de que estas bien? – pregunto Anastasia nuevamente.

Milo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse cuando fue detenido por su padre.

- ¿Qué no piensas saludar a tus Suegros? – pregunto Evan a su hijo.

- Ya te he dicho que es lo que pienso y que no me interesa lo que hagas YO volveré con Camus – dijo Milo – le he jurado que regresaría y eso es lo que hare – dijo Milo mientras entraba en su habitación.

- Jovencito te he dicho que vengas a saludar a tus suegros – dijo furioso Evan

- Ya te he dicho que no- dijo Milo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto e instantes después dejarse caer en esta – "¿Qué estarás haciendo Camus?" – se preguntaba Milo para instantes después cambiarse e intentar complacer el capricho de su padre.

- ¿donde están los padres de esa inútil? – dijo Milo luciendo una preciosa camisa blanca con un pantalón negro.

- Están en la sala y ella no es ninguna inútil – dijo Evan

- Para mí lo es – dijo Milo haciendo caso omiso a lo que su padre decía.

Cuando Milo entro en la sala los padres de Shaina se sorprendieron por la belleza de aquel joven el cual entro y tomo asiento en un sillón blanco haciendo que su piel resaltara más.

- ¿Supongo que tú debes ser Milo? – Pregunto la Madre de Shaina

- Así es, perdón por ser grosero pero, ¿Cuál es el propósito de su visita? – pregunto Milo fríamente.

- Únicamente queríamos conocer a la persona con la que nuestra Shaina compartirá su vida – dijo el Padre de esta.

- Bueno ya me han conocido, asi que si me disculpan debo realizar una llamada – dijo Milo levantándose.

- Aun no hemos terminado Milo – dijo Anastasia – aun falta por ver los pendientes de tu boda.

- ¿Qué boda? – pregunto Milo

- ¿Acaso aun no le han dicho? – pregunto el padre de Shaina

- Acaba de llegar hoy aparte de que pensamos que seria muy apresurado comentárselo – dijo Shaina.

Te casaras pasado mañana hijo, hemos acordado con los padres de Shaina que seria bueno que tu y ella compartieran sus vidas – dijo Evan

- Pero yo ya te he dicho lo que pienso de esto- dijo Milo

- Eso no importa – dijo Evan- lo que importa es que te casaras pronto y debes de hacer muchas cosas aun: escoger tu traje, tus invitados y lo demás que haga falta.

- Decídanlo ustedes a mi no me importa esta estupidez que están haciendo –dijo furioso Milo abandonando aquella habitación.

- Bueno hagamos caso de la decisión de mi hijo y decidámoslo nosotros – dijo Evan

- Entonces, ¿ustedes ya enviaron sus invitaciones? – pregunto la madre de Shaina.

- Claro, las hemos enviado a toda la familia mas cercana; exceptuando a los amigos de Milo – dijo Anastasia.

- Bueno ya esta todo arreglado, pero solo tengo una duda – dijo el padre de Shaina.

- ¿Por qué han dicho a su hijo que se casa pasado mañana si la boda es mañana? – pregunto algo intrigado.

- Bueno se que si le decimos que es mañana hubiera intentado huir – dijo Evan – por eso decidimos no decirle que será mañana.

- Me parece una buena estrategia – dijo el padre de Shaina.

Y asi pasaron el tiempo pensando sobre la boda de sus hijos; mientras en la mansión de los Bontecou Camus dormía plácidamente abrazando el diario de Milo y con aquella cadena que Milo había dejado en el diario.

Mientras Shion el agente de seguridad de aquella mansión; leia una carta que había llegado de ultima hora, después de leer la parte de enfrente se sorprendió y continuo leyendo la parte central y al leerla sus ojos mostraron preocupación, angustia y sorpresa; inmediatamente lanzo aquella carta a la chimenea que estaba encendida siendo consumida aquella carta por las llamas; carta que decía:

"_Están cordialmente invitados a la unión matrimonial de _

_Milo Stiga y Shaina Fles"_

Al dia siguiente Milo despertó temprano y se llevo la gran sorpresa al ver que colgado sobre su puerta yacía un traje negro para boda.

- "¿Pero que demonios hace esto aquí?"- se pregunto a si mismo – No será que… - Milo salto enseguida de la cama para dirigirse a la sala donde sabia que estaban los responsables de aquel traje.

- ¿Quién de los dos me explicara que hace ese traje detrás de mi puerta? – pregunto furioso Milo.

- Fui Yo – dijo Evan – porque tu boda es hoy y como tu dijiste que lo decidiéramos nosotros; decidimos que la boda fuese hoy.

- ¿Crees que asistiré a ella? – pregunto irónico Milo.

- Pero si es tu boda Milo – dijo su madre.

- No, se equivocan es la boda de ustedes y de Shaina – dijo molesto Milo

- aun así; deberías de ir y ver la cara de Camus al verte frente al altar con Shaina – dijo su padre

- ¿Enviaste una invitación a Casa de Camus? – pregunto Milo furioso.

- ¿No que tu boda no te importaba? – pregunto el padre de Camus.

- Pero como te has atrevido a enviarle una invitación a Camus – dijo Milo furioso tomando a su padre del cuello de la camisa – con esa estúpida idea solo lastimaras a Camus.

- Hijo mejor deja a tu padre, no quiero que los dos se hagan daño – dijo Anastasia preocupada ante aquella escena.

- Demasiado tarde para esas palabras mamá – dijo Milo soltando a su padre – Ya me han hecho el suficiente daño; pero les complaceré el caprichito – dijo Milo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para llamar a casa de Camus.


	15. Capitulo 15: Mi buen amigo Shion

Mientras las Bontecou tomaban el desayuno, Shion escucho cuando sono el teléfono asi que se levanto y fue a contestar.

- Mansión de los Bontecou ¿en qué puedo servirle? – dijo Shion de manera cortés

- ¿Shion eres tu? –pregunto Milo

- Vaya, Vaya; ¿Acaso quieres restregarle a Camus acerca de tu matrimonio? – pregunto furioso Shion.

- No – dijo Milo de manera triste – nunca haría algo que lastime a Camus – dijo de manera mas triste casi sollozante.

- ¿Entonces porque has enviado esa invitación? – pregunto Shion mas comprensivo

- No la he enviado yo, la han enviado mis padres; ellos han planeado todo esto a espaldas mias – dijo Milo llorando – Yo nunca quize hacerle daño a Camus; pero creo que necesito hablar con alguien y aquí no hay nadie; ya que tu has contestado ¿Podria hablar contigo? – pregunto Milo

- Claro; tal vez no sepa como te sientes pero, debes estar destrozado – dijo Shion – lamento lo que tus padre están haciendo, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Shion

- Ire a esa boda y le dare a mi padre donde mas le duele – dijo Milo

- ¿Y como piensas hacer eso? – pregunto Shion

- La boda ya esta lista; pero no pueden obligarme a casar con alguien que no quiero, asi que tendre que esperar hasta que Shaina haga sus votos; para yo hacer los votos mas feos y horrendos y recharzarle a esa inútil delante de todos – Dijo Milo.

- ¿No crees que serias muy malo con ella? – pregunto Shion

- Puede que si; pero podría hablar con ella; si no llegamos a un acuerdo tendre que tomar esta otra ruta – Dijo Milo

- Bueno trata de hablar con ella y después si no se resuelve nada por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas. Por cierto ¿A qué hora es tu boda? – pregunto Shion

- ¿No se supone que te enviaron una invitación? – pregunto sarcástico Milo

- Bueno, si; pero la queme después de leerla temí que Camus se enterase de ella – dijo Shion

- bueno si mal no recuerdo es como a las siete de la noche y apenas son las ocho de la mañana acá – Dijo Milo - ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

- Necesitas de mi ayuda chico; yo soy todo un experto en estas cosas asi que estare por alla – Dijo Shion

- ¿Pero y que haras con Camus? – pregunto Milo

- Camus puede cuidarse solo; además hoy tendrá que salir de la ciudad para ir a una exposición de su padre – dijo Shion – ¿Ademas para que están los amigos?

- Gracias Shion, no se que haría sin ti - dijo Milo

- ¿Bueno sin mi? – Pregunto insinuante Shion - Casarte tal vez – dijo para después reír - mientras llego actúa normal y si puedes enviar la dirección por fax mejor.

- Claro ahora te la envió – Dijo Milo mientras colgaba y se dirigía felizmente a enviar un fax a Shion.

- ¿Qué haces Milo? – pregunto Shaina quien vio a Milo muy feliz

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? – Pregunto sarcástico Milo – Por cierto Shaina quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? – Pregunto Shaina - ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?

- Sobre la boda de hoy – Dijo Milo fríamente – Quiero que sepas que tú no eres la persona que yo esperaba y mucho menos la que yo amo; así que si quieres hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas será tu decisión – dijo Milo

- No te entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – pregunto Shaina

- Que la boda se cancela, no habrá porque yo aun no me quiero casar y mucho menos contigo; así que si no te importa prefiero que me digas que harás – dijo Milo fríamente a Shaina – si quieres que asista a esa boda y te rechacé delante de todas esas personas o que simplemente tu les digas a todos que la boda se cancela por capricho del novio; ya que el no desea esta unión – dijo Milo – con tu permiso me retiro nos veremos en el altar – dijo Milo abandonando la habitación dejando a Shaina pensar en su mundo.

Shion mientras tanto iba camino a Tokio en el jet privado de Shun ya que antes de irse le había comentado el problema que tenia Milo y Shun felizmente presto el jet para que Shion llegase temprano a aquella boda.

Faltaba menos de hora y media para aquella celebración cuando Milo recibió una llamada a su celular.

- ¿Hola? – pregunto Milo

- ¿Podrias venir a buscarme si no es mucha molestia? – pregunto Shion

- Claro, voy para alla; esperame cerca de la joyería que esta por ahí – Dijo Milo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas Milo? – pregunto Anastacia

- Ire a buscar a un amigo; regresare temprano "para ir a esa estúpida boda" – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras el.

Una vez que Milo llego al aeropuerto noto que había una gran cantidad de chicas reunidas delante de la joyería.

- "Probablemente haya alguna oferta" – pensó Milo mientras buscaba a Shion por los lados de esta – "¿Dónde estaras Shion?" – pensó Milo mientras centraba su atención donde el tumulto de chicas – "No sera que.." – pensó Milo y comprobó sus sospechas al ver que Shion contemplaba aquellos anillos y las chicas contemplaban a este.

- Shion – Dijo Milo tratando de llamar su atención

Cuando Shion volteo para buscar a Milo se llevo la sorpresa de que un gran numero de chicas le estaba observando quedándose helado y sorprendido.

- Shion será mejor que nos vayamos ahora – dijo Milo entrando en aquel circulo con Shion quedando rodeados por todas esas chicas.

- Disculpe pero aquí no veo ningún espectáculo; asi que si nos disculpan debemos irnos – Dijo Milo pero ninguna de las chicas se movio de su lugar.

- Esto no se arregla asi – dijo Shion a Milo en tono bajo

- ¿Entonces como se arregla? – pregunto Milo

- ¿Acaso no te dije que soy un experto? – pregunto sarcástico Shion a Milo para después ver a todas aquellas chicas – Disculpen Señoritas pero ¿Nos permitirían a mi amigo y a mi retirarnos a nuestras actividades diarias? – pregunto cortes, delicada y tiernamente Shion cosa que hizo que todas aquellas chicas se derritieran mas por el y con ello lograron Salir de allí.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunto Milo mientras veía sorprendido a Shion

- Es una vieja técnica: Respeto y amabilidad – Dijo Shion con una sonrisa mirando a Milo

- Pues mas que amabilidad, fue sensualidad – dijo Milo riendo.

- ¿Y eso que? Salimos de ahí y no me costo nada halagar a todas esas chicas locas; pudiste haber tardado menos y no hubiera tenido ese problema – Dijo Shion molesto.

- Bueno al menos ya estas aquí- dijo Mil feliz

- Ya te he dicho que para eso están los amigos – Dijo Shion feliz – Ademas es mejor que te des prisa si quieres llegar temprano en caso de que te quedes paralizado yo me opondré a tu boda.

- Gracias Shion, y ¿Tienes un traje para la boda? – pregunto Milo

- Claro, vengo preparado para toda ocasión – dijo Shion guiñando el ojo – pero vamos a tu casa necesitas todavía de mi ayuda para esto.

Ambos se dirigieron a casa de Milo donde los padres de este ya no estaban, solo había una note en la mesita donde dejo las llaves que decía:

"Has tardado mucho; date prisa si quieres llegar a tu gran día. Tu traje esta tras la puerta y la dirección de la Iglesia junto a las llaves del auto. Date prisa.

Atte. Anastasia de Stiga.

- Shion… -dijo Milo

- ¿Mande Milo? – se acerco Shion a donde Milo

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos todavía? – pregunto Milo

- Ni lo pienses Milo; no dejaras a esa chica en el altar, pero podemos llegar hasta 35 minutos después de la hora indicada – dijo Shion tratando de entender el propósito de Milo.

- Tu llega 15 minutos antes que Yo y veremos que hace Shaina esperando en el altar – dijo Milo malicioso – Ahora el novio llegara después – dijo para después reir e irse a cambiar a su habitación.

Mientras Milo se cambiaba Shion hacia lo mismo; termino rápido de ponerse aquel elegante pantalon color negro con una preciosa camisa azul pastel; para después sentarse en el sillón a esperar que Milo saliese de su habitación.

- Milo estas tardando demasiado – dijo Shion quien ya estaba aburrido de esperar.

- Ya estoy listo; el que tarda demasiado eres tu – dijo señalando a Shion desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina

- Wow te ves elegante – dijo Shion mirando a Milo quien lucia un precioso smoking negro con un chaleco gris y una camisa blanca; mientras que en el bolsillo del saco lucia una hermosa rosa roja.

- Bueno ya hemos tardado 15 minutos mas de la hora indicada – dijo Milo mientras miraba el reloj de la cocina – Toma Shion tu conduciras – dijo Milo lanzándole las llaves del auto a Shion

- ¿Qué tipo de auto es? – pregunto Milo

- Es un BMW; ¿Crees poder con uno de estos? –pregunto Sarcástico Milo a Shion

- ¿Quieres apostar? – Pregunto Desafiante Shion

- Claro; ¿Por qué no? – dijo Milo siguiéndole la corriente.

- Si llegamos antes de la hora que tú citaste; dejaras a Shaina en el momento que desees – Dijo Shion

- ¿Y si llegamos después? – pregunto Milo

- Seré Yo quien interrumpa tu boda – dijo confiado Shion

- Entonces es un trato – dijo Milo estrechando su mano con la de Shion

- trato – Dijo también Shion mientras chocaba la mano con Milo para después dirigirse a la cochera donde aquel precioso BMW color negro

Y asi ambos se subieron al coche mientras se sujetaban los cinturones de seguridad; Shion encendia el motor del auto para despues acelelar y salir de la cochera del lugar.


	16. Chapter 16

Y poco después de un minuto de la hora que había citado Milo llegaron; Milo estaba sorprendido, sabia que Shion podía conducir rápido si se lo proponía pero había decidido disminuir la velocidad en el ultimo segundo.

- Bueno – dijo Shion bajando del auto – Hemos llegado al fin – suspiro – asi que seras tu quien decida hasta donde se detendrá tu boda.

- Shion – dijo levemente Milo mirando a Shion quien lucia una gran sonrisa.

- Ve adentro y demuestra a todos ahí, que tu eres Milo Stiga y que tu verdadero amor no esta aquí – dijo Shion empujando a Milo para dirigirse a las escaleras de la iglesia.

Milo entro en aquella Iglesia seguido de Shion y al parecer Shaina ya estaba en el altar. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a aquel joven llegar a la boda. La música de recibimiento comenzó mientras Milo se dirigía al altar mirando fijamente hacia delante donde yacia Shaina.

Una vez que llego al altar Shaina quizo hablar con el.

- Si no quieres hacer esto no lo hagas – Dijo Shaina levemente – No me gustaría vivir con una persona que no me ama y mucho menos si no es feliz a mi lado.

- Pero Shaina – Dijo Milo levemente

- Es en serio Milo; no me gustaría que lastimaras a Camus por un capricho de nuestros padres – Dijo levemente Shaina – Vete y vuelve con Camus yo les explicare a todos.

Milo abrazo a Shaina la cual correspondió a aquel abrazo

- Muchas gracias Shaina – Dijo Milo mientras se despedia y se dirigía corriendo a donde Shion.

- Shion vámonos – dijo Milo tomando de la muñeca a este que estaba atonito

Todos los presentes quedaron atonitos al ver como el novio abandonaba la boda dejando sola en el altar a Shaina; pero esta no derramaba ninguna lágrima en cambio, sonreía.

Una vez que Shion subió al auto quedo sorprendido y sin aguantar mas en el primer semaforo para ir al aeropuerto o a casa de Milo Shion cuestiono a Milo sobre aquella escena.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? – pregunto Atonito Shion

- Shaina se dio cuenta de que no somos lo que esperábamos – Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras veía a Shion – Se que no era lo mejor pero ella fue quien tomo la decisión.

- Bueno, aun asi; es lo mejor para los tres – Dijo Shion regresandole la sonrisa a Milo – Si no eran lo que esperaban, es mejor que pasen un mal momento a una vida llena de Sufrimiento.

- En eso tienes razon – dijo Milo con la cabeza gacha – sera mejor que nos vallamos de una vez – dijo levantando la cabeza y viedo a Shion con una gran sonrisa – antes de que a mi padre se le ocurra seguirnos – dijo riendo Milo

- Bueno entonces vayamos al aeropuerto – dijo Shion dando vuelta en el semaforo.

- Claro, pero alli necesito hacer algunas compras – dijo Milo sonriente.

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas comprar? – pregunto curioso Shion mientras seguia conduciendo.

- Lo sabras cuando lleguemos – dijo Milo de manera picara.

Despues de cinco minutos de trayecto llegaron al aeropuerto y estacionaron el auto para después bajarse y dirigirse a la taquilla. Una vez allí Shion compro los boletos para volver a Nueva York lo mas pronto posible; mientras tanto cuando Shion volvió de la taquilla miro a Milo quien veía con curiosidad los anillos de matrimonio.

- "Creo que ya se lo que estas tramando" – pensó Shion acercándose a donde Milo – Huyes de un matrimonio, pero los anillos te siguen llamando la atención – Dijo Shion percatándose como Milo se sorprendia al verle llegar

- Tienes razón - dijo riendo Milo – pero no puedo dejar de pensar como se veria uno de estos en los dedos de Camus – dijo mirando tiernamente los anillos.

- ¿Te parece si entramos a buscar uno? – pregunto Shion contemplando como Milo miraba aquellos anillos

- Claro – Dijo Milo emocionado mientras entraba en aquella tienda.

- En verdad le amas demasiado – Dijo casi susurrante Shion para después entrar en aquella tienda.

Una vez dentro de la tienda Milo contemplaba los anillos de la manera en que un niño pequeño entraba a una tienda de dulces; todos le parecían hermosos, pero encontró uno que le llamo mucho la atención.

- ¿Qué tal te parece este Shion? – pregunto Milo señalando aquel juego de anillos que estaban tras de la vitrina.

- Es bellísimo – dijo mientras contemplaba el par de anillos que había señalado Milo; eran dos preciosos anillos uno de ellos tenia un precioso rubí con un bello color rojizo que le recordaba el cabello de Camus, la base de este era en un color dorado; mientras el otro era un precioso anillo con un Zafiro el cual le recordaba mucho sus ojos, la base de este era en color plata; seria el par de anillos perfectos para recordarse el uno al otro.

- Entonces será este – dijo llamando a la Señorita para que les cobrase aquel precioso juego de anillos. Instantes después Milo pago aquel par de anillos en efectivo entregándole los anillos en dos cajas: el del Rubi en una preciosa caja Azul con los bordes en Plata y el del Zafiro en una caja Rojiza con bordes en oro.

E instantes después ambos se disponían a esperar a que la hora de su vuelo llegara. Cuando porfin anunciaron la partida del vuelo no tardaron mucho en arribar a al avión y tomar sus respectivos lugares en los asientos de primera clase; puesto que el Jet de los Yagami partió enseguida que dejo a Shion.

En el transcurso a Nueva York Milo no dejaba de pensar en Camus, imaginaba como se verían aquellos anillos en sus dedos y sus manos entrelazadas delante de un altar hasta que se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
